Valerie
by Littlerainbowfish
Summary: Val and Paul were high school sweethearts. He broke her heart when he first phased, six years later shes back to take care of her sisters and falling back in love with Paul was not on her list to do.
1. 1:

Kim stood at the funeral homes door looking out on the sea of people that were in the parking lot waiting to go in. Everyone was in black, sharing the best stories of Richard. She was not ready for this. How could anyone ever prepare for their second parent dying? Her mother had died giving birth to her younger sister twelve years ago and now her father. Kim looked at Jared next to her who was also scanning the crowd, he was mainly keeping an eye on Jen talking with Seth and Leah. Jen was Kim's younger sister who has not fully processed what has happened yet. She can't understand that dad just didn't wake up one day, that his heart had failed him. Seth and Leah were trying to prepare her for what was to come when they all walked inside the door, mainly the open casket with a dead dad in it. The pastor came out telling Kim they were all ready inside to begin the ceremony, Jared squeezed her hand before being led by the entire pack to the front rows where seats were reserved for them. All seats were filled except one. The one right next to Kim and Jen. That seat belonged to Val who was no where to be seen. She was no where to be seen for the last six years ever since she turned eighteen and took off to travel. Ever since Paul broke her heart by disappearing for weeks during their senior year. Val was left in charge on seventeen year old Kim and twelve year old Jen. Kim had called Val the week previous to break the news to her but as the day arrived for the funeral she was no where to be seen. No real shocker there. To Kim it didn't matter because she was just a few months shy of being eighteen to where she could apply to be the guardian of Jen instead of Val. As the pastor took the stand to say a few words the door opened causing everyone to whip around to see who was late.

Val.

Val was wearing a simple black dress with black converse on and a jean jacket, their mothers jean jacket. Val had her short curly black hair hanging freely everywhere, some pieces falling in her face and some spots damp from the rain that had just started. She scanned the crowd, activitly avoiding the pack and their stares. Mainly Paul who was trying not to stand up. He was shocked to see the love of his life back. He had been heartbroken when three weeks had passed after he phased and learned that she was gone. Granted, he understood, he had pretty much ghosted her due to all of the new stuff going on in life when they had been together since they were fourteen. Sam yanked him back down and glared, this was not the time to profess his love for her still like some romantic comedy. Val stood up straight before walking down the aisle, glancing at the casket and turning to take her sit next to her sisters. Jen hugged her tightly. Jen had always loved Val, even after she left they kept in touch through the postcards Val would send from her travels. She even had them all hanging up in her room. Dad even kept in touch by phone calls. Only Kim refused to talk to her even though Val tried by texts and postcards. Kim didn't even acknowledge her right then when Val reached over and squeezed her shoulder. Val wasn't thrilled to be in charge of the two and back in her hometown but she knew dad would have wanted her to step up. Despite Paul behind her trying to hold back from tapping on her shoulder she knew she was doing the right thing somehow. Everyone was silent as the pastor finished his words and prayers, calling upon the three sisters to come up and speak.

"I'm Val, Richards oldest and the child who disappeared years ago," a few of Richards coworkers chuckled at that fact. When she first left he was so concerned that he had asked everyone in his office to keep an eye out for her. "Dad and I kept in touch while I traveled, he always made sure I was staying safe and feeding myself. He called once a week on Sundays to make sure I was alive and update me on home life," Val paused to keep the lump in her throat from rising. She had regretted not making it back to home before he passed but due to the suddenness of it all and her still being heartbroken she kept putting the visit off. "Dad was a great dad. He packed us school lunches, kept us sheltered, kept us fed and clean even though there was times he went without eating so we could. He did his best with all of us," Val looked at her old worn out converse. The same ones she had since high school, the ones dad bought her when she turned sixteen.

"Dad was great! He went to every cheerleading practice and all the games! He always made sure my uniforms was clean and always made sure my clothes matched. Well...until today," Jen looked down at her black dress with bright pink rain boots. She never had any fashion sense like Val had so their dad always made sure her outfits looked okay before sending her out of the house. As Jen started to tear up Kim pulled her close for a hug. Val still stared at her shoes as she rubbed Jens back.

"Dad was the best. He was always there for us. He was literally the most supportive man. After mom died he didn't slow down. He took the reigns and kept going. Even after one of his children, his oldest and his biggest help after mom died, just left him," Kim glared at Val unable to bite her tongue anymore. She knew seeing Val after six years would take a toll on her mental health but she didn't think so soon. It made her furious to see her and Jen being so body body after she had just left Dad to figure out everything by himself. It made her furious that dad just accepted it.

"Kim, not here," Val whispered low so only her and the pack could hear.

"Well then where because who knows, you might disappear again after this," Kim sneered at Val who was now looking her in the eyes. Their eyes glistening with tears and anger.

"Kim, we can talk about this later when we get home," Val offered quietly before stepping off the stand to head back to her seat so the service could continue. She just wanted to put dad in the ground so she could stop sneaking glances at the corpse.

"Home! That's a joke! That house is not home for you anymore," Kim shouted also stepping down off the stand. Kim was an inch or two shorter then Val but right now they seemed eye level. Before Val could open her mouth to say anything more Jen let out a frustrated scream.

"This is not what dad would have wanted!" Jen yelled before taking off crying, flying out the doors. The pack all stood up but before any of them could make a move the two girls were running after her. Kim and Val darted across the lot and down the hill towards the duck pond at the bottom of it, to where dad was suppose to be buried. The rain was pelting their skin, Kim's long hair straight sticking to her skin from the wind whipping it and Vals eyeliner starting to drip down her face. She knew she should have spurlged for the waterproof makeup. They avoided stepping on any gravestones or flowers until they reached where Jen had stopped. The open hole in the ground their father was about to be put in.

"Jen! It's pouring, this is crazy," Val shouted while taking her jean jacket off and putting it over the child's head. Jen wipes her tears off her face, not wanting them to see she had been crying. It was embarrassing enough to scream like that in front of everyone.

"What's crazy is you two! Get over your fued for now. Dad is dead!" Jen cried out noticing that the pack had followed, Jared and Paul leading them. Emily ran up ahead and wrapped her arms around the girl, she gave her an umbrella to use before handing the jean jacket back to Val. She shrugged it back on despite it being soaked. Emily walked away with Jen who was no longer crying, instead she just looked shattered. Both of her parents have died and she hadn't even hit teenage years yet. All that was left by the massive hold in the ground was Val, Kim, Jared and Paul. No one said anything for some time until Val finally opened her mouth.

"She's right. We need to get over this. It's ridiculous. I was eighteen when I left, dad didn't stop me because I was eighteen when I left. The same age he had me at. Now, I'm the same age dad had you at. I know you're not happy that I'm here but dad left me in charge of you and Jen. So whatever this is, we need to move on. I'm back and I'm not going anywhere, dad would have wanted this. Not the whole fighting at his funeral thing but me in charge and us acting like sisters again," Val was rambling at the end but she knew Kim understood when she nodded. Kim knew she was right. Val looked up at the sky and sighed, watching her breath appear in the air around her.

"I'll go check on her. You just, make sure the rest of this goes smoothly and then we can go home to talk more," Val watched as they started bringing the casket down the hill. She started walking in the direction of where the rest went with Jen but she didn't get too far before Paul called out her name. She turned around with fire in her eyes, the fire Paul use to love because it matched his.

"Paul, this is not the right time," Val said calmly while glaring at him, meeting his eyes for the first time of the day. She realized his eyes had not changed, they were still soft and full of love when they looked at her. They were still the eyes she fell in love with, was still in love with. Paul although realized when she met his eyes, his world exploded. He could only see her. Her teary eyes. Her trembling lips. Her eyeliner coming down her face. Her balled up fists. He had just imprinted and before he could say anything she was gone.

"Well, shit," Jared said before blowing out a big puff of air. Kim rolled her eyes, just what she needed. Her sister intruding on something that was hers and only hers until now.

"Well, shit," Paul said before blinking rapidly trying to calm himself to where he can finish out the service without phasing.


	2. 2

That night Kim, Jen and Val all sat at the kitchen table around a pizza that was untouched. Jared and Paul both sat in the living room giving them space, mainly because only Jared was welcome but Paul wasn't budging. The girls all wore sweatpants now with one of dads hoodies to warm up from being in the rain earlier. Jen was the first to grab a slice of pizza but all she did was pick at the crust. Kim and Val stared at each other, not sure where to start. It had been like this for an hour.

"So...where do we start?" Val finally asked while taking her own slice of pizza. She was starving, she hadn't ate since last night on the train and even that was only a granola bar she found in her bag.

"How about telling me why you left in the first place? And don't say just because you were eighteen. That's bullshit. You had Paul. You had me. You had Jen. You had dad. You just up and left though, with only a goodbye and a I'll be back," Kim glared before grabbing her water and drinking it. Val sucked her teeth before grabbing her wine glass and taking a drink. This was going to be harder then expected, especially since the reason she left is in the other room.

"You want to know the reason I left? I left because my boyfriend ghosted me for three weeks when we had been dating since we were fourteen. So call me heartbroken but I needed some space," Val took a bite of her pizza before wrapping her arms around herself while she chewed. Paul tried to not shout out the reason why he had been gone for three weeks but Jared clamped his hand over his mouth. _Not the time dude _Jared mouthed shaking his head. Val wouldn't believe anyways coming from Paul right now.

"Space for six years! I was eleven! Jen was six! We needed you still and you left. I needed a bra and you know who had to do research to help...dad! I started my period a year after you left and dad had to YouTube what to do for help! I got bullied in high school all the way up until I met Jared!" Kim stood up with her hands pressed against the table. She was furious to a point she was holding back tears.

"I was twelve when mom died! I was not meant to replace her but that's what you wanted from me! I'm your older sister. I'm here to make your life hell, love you unconditionally but also have my own life. I tried to reach you. I called, I texted, I emailed. I even mailed letters! You were the one who ignored me!" Val now stood up causing her wine glass to rattle and fall off the table in a crash. The boys jumped up to run to the kitchen door way to watch just in case now.

"You two are ridiculous! Kim just say sorry for being a moody bitch and Val just say sorry for leaving us!" Jen now yelled, she was not happy with the way this conversation was going.

"I'm not sorry!" The two girls yelled before rounding the table and grabbing one another. Kim threw the first punch but Val dodged it. Val then put Kim in a headlock before she could get herself back together to swing again.

"Let go of me!" Kim screamed out while struggling to get out Vals grip. Paul taught her how to headlock someone years ago and it's still coming in handy, he smiled knowing that was his move.

"Are you done acting like a brat?" Val yelled back knowing no matter how much she struggled Kim would not get out of her grip.

"Are you done acting like a bitch?" Kim yelled back while still trying to twist out of the hold. After a few more seconds of wrestling Val let go out Kim and held her in front of her by the hoodie she wore. The teal hoodie that mom got dad for Christmas right before she passed.

"I'm back and you can't change that. I'm in charge now and you can't change that. Either make this easy and get over yourself or just fuck off Kim," Val spat that harsh words out before walking out of the kitchen but not before she grabbed the wine bottle off the table. She slammed the front door behind her before sitting on the bottom step, she was still sheltered under the porch ceiling but not enough so that her feet weren't getting wet from the rain.

In the house everyone silent. Jen stood still at the table trying to process what just happened. Kim stood still by the counter trying to not cry over the fact her sister just yelled at her for acting like the bitch she was. Jared and Paul both wasn't sure what to do or say, if they should even say anything. Eventually Jared walked over to Kim and wrapped his arms around her, telling her that it was probably time to shower and head to bed for the night.

"Jen, you get to bed too. We have school tomorrow," Kim was not thrilled to go back to school to be known as the orphan now. Jared followed Kim upstairs into her bedroom where they then shut the door. Jen bit her lip before waving Paul goodbye and heading down the hallway to where her room was located, the one next to dads. Soon Paul was alone in the kitchen wondering if Val was ever going to come back in. Another five minutes went by and he decided that it had been enough time for her to have cooled off from the fight with Kim. He opened the front door to see Val hunched in herself crying softly, the wine bottle almost gone now. Paul walked cautiously down the steps until he was sitting next to her, he knew if he touched her then she would explode again so instead he was quiet.

"What do you want Paul?" Val asked before wiping her face and looking at him, her eyes glazed over from the booze and her tears. She no longer held a fire but instead a dying blaze. Paul wanted nothing more then to reach out and hold her, tell her what happened and that he still loved her. Will always love her. Obviously.

"I was just checking on you. It got pretty heated in there," Paul wanted to cheer her on for doing that nasty headlock but now wasn't the time.

"Well, it's like six years too late to just check on me," Val still had more harsh words lingering in her mouth. Paul was accustomed to it though, it's what he loved about her. She was the only person to ever be able to put him in his place. Minus Sam but Sam used alpha power to do that.

"We actually need to talk about that sometime-," before Paul could finish though Val held her hand up to stop him.

"What's there to talk about? We dated for four years and then you just disappeared, forgetting me. No one would tell me where you were. Sam told me that you didn't want to see me. So no, I don't think we have much to talk about," Val stood up a bit too quickly because she stumbled some in which Paul jumped up to help steady her. Val pushed his hands off of her hands, hating how they still made her skin tingle in delight.

"At least let me help you inside," Paul begged as she stumbled up the steps to the front door. She whipped around, catching herself on the banister.

"I don't need your help Paul! What I need is to find a job here! To get Kim to get over her stupid shit! To teach Jen how to match clothes herself! To clean this house that dad just let go because I wasn't here to clean! To get both girls to school tomorrow on time! To...to...to get over loving you once and for all," Val whispered the last part before rolling her tear filled eyes and heading back inside. Paul heard the doors lock behind her so he knew he wasn't welcome back inside. Paul stood at the bottom of the step for quite some time as he thought about what she just said. _To get over loving you once and for all. _Well, if she only knew that Paul was going to prove to her that she shouldn't get over loving him but instead embrace it and love him forever. Forever, like they had promised once long ago. Forever, like how the imprint bonded them.

As he walked away from the house he let out a howl, telling Jared that he was leaving in which three taps were placed on abupstairs window telling him that he heard it. Paul needed to put everything into action before it was too late.


	3. 3

The next morning Kim and Jared had left before the sun even came up. Jared knew Kim was being ridiculous but he wasn't about to start a fight with his imprint over this. Jen found Val asleep on dads bed cuddling one of his pillows. Val fell asleep trying not to think about the feeling of Paul's hands on her skin or how his eyes were still so dreamy.

"Val, I have to be at school in an hour," Jen shook her older sister awake who at first was confused of where she was but then remembered. She was sleeping in her dead dads room. Val nodded before yawning and crawling off the king size bed. She closed the door behind her, trying to contain the smell of dad in there before heading towards the kitchen. She put a bagel in the toaster before looking around and the wreck of the kitchen. Dad was never the best cleaner and the girls surely didn't pitch in much once Val left. Jen being really too young and honestly too clumsy to function properly to where Kim was just bitter. There was stacks of unopened mail on the counter along with molding bread and fruits in a bowl. There was dishes piled in the sink, almost overflowing it. The floor looked like it hadn't been mopped since she left, muddy shoe prints all over it. The wine glass that broke last night still on the ground. The fridge smelled awful and she didn't even want to begin to think about all the moldy cheese in the drawer. How did dad let it get like this? How did Kim go on without helping him? Dad was always great in the sense of making sure they got lunches and to things on time but cleanliness was not his strong suit. Once the bagel popped Val put some peanut butter on it before setting it in front of Jen with some water because she wasn't about to test out the milk. Val then ventured into the living room for the first time and saw that it was just as bad.

Blankets just thrown everywhere on the couches and chair. Magazines and books littered on the coffee table and end tables. The dvd shelf was a wreck and unorganized. If the two main rooms of the house looked like this she didn't even want to see her sisters rooms. Val told herself a job could wait another day, for today would be a cleaning and organizing day. She had to get this house back in order before she went crazy.

"Can you help me pick out an outfit? Dad usually does," Jen called out to her from the kitchen. Val turned to head back when she saw the pile of shoes kicked by the door, who raised these girls? Mom would have died again if she saw all of this.

"Sure. I'll go get them while you shower. Make it quick, we leave in thirty minutes," Val told her as she watched the girl down the last of her water. Jen went up to shower while Val went in her bedroom to search for a matching outfit. What surprised her though was how clean the room was. Lavender walls with fairy lights above her, white furniture and pastel pink bedding was around the room. Everything was orderly and neat, nothing looked out of place. Even the bed was made. This girl was definitely moms child. Val went over to the long white dresser and started pulling things open searching for an outfit. She pulled out black leggings along with a pale yellow hoodie and to match black sneakers. She placed them on the girls bed and when she was about to leave she saw it. A picture on the wall by the door of her father with all three of them along with Paul. It was at their aunts wedding about a month before everything happened. Paul was getting bigger and his temper was getting shorter, he was eating like a pig and feeling hotter when they touched. He still went to the wedding though with Val even though he was obviously going through something. Maybe that's why he disappeared? Before Val could question anything more she closed Jens bedroom door and went back into dads room. She picked up the suitcase that goes with her everywhere and dug through it. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater. She knew she would have to update her wardrobe soon though because she mainly stuck to warmer places and now she's living in a rainy gloomy hellhole again. She got dressed in a hurry, skipping on her converse and running her fingers through her short curls. She grabbed her wallet and phone, seeing she missed a text from Kim explaining she left early.

"I'll be in the car kid," Val called out before grabbing the car keys off the hook by the front door. She opened it and right before she took a step outside she immediately slammed it. Paul was standing there holding a coffee cup and an orange juice. Her morning ritual in high school, he remembered. She balled up her fists and sighed knowing she couldn't make Jen let so she had to go outside. She opened the door back up and tried her best to keep her face flat.

"Good morning," Paul smiled before holding out the beverages. Val wanted to say no but her body couldn't and reached out to grab them.

"Jen, car!" Val shouted again before stepping outside and walking down the front porch steps, trying to ignore Paul following her.

"So, you said you needed a job here. Lucky for you, Embry needs a receptionist at his office," Paul had spoke to Embry last night while patrolling about the job. Embry needed a receptionist for his heating business and Paul needed to keep his imprint close.

"I'm not taking hand outs," Val told him while unlocking the car. Embry was her closest friend in high school though other then Paul and it killed her not to have talked to him yesterday. She ignored him like the eyeliner smudges on her hands.

"Not a hand out. Embry knows your work ethic and wants you there. He wants you there at one today to fill out paperwork," Paul told her as she watched her climb into the old beat up 1998 Honda that was her dads.

"Text me the address. Same number," Val slammed her door shut once she got the drinks in the cup holder. She started the car up and got buckled as she watched Jen walk over to them.

"Morning Paul," Jen waved at him before opening the passenger door. Jen always loved Paul. Paul was always around, with or without Val but seeing them together again made Jen happy. They were just meant to be and Jen knew that since day one.

"Morning Jen. Have a good day at school," Paul smiled and waved before taking a few steps back so Val could get out the driveway. She was never a good driver, he always worried about her getting into an accident.

"Who does he think he is? Just showing up to the house," Val ranted as she took a sip of the black coffee. The taste of it brought back memories of high school. Paul driving them to school while Val chugged her coffee and orange juice while trying to cram study for the tests of the day. Paul was always a natural in school where Val had to work really hard for it.

"He comes around a lot. Jared is his best friend. Plus dad still loved him even after. He'd come every Sunday to watch football," Jen shrugged while taking a drink of the orange juice.

"Sunday? The same day dad would call me?" Val wasn't shocked that dad kept in touch with Paul. He always looked at him like a son, was always telling her that she should talk to him and make amends, let him explain.

"Yup. Every Sunday. Paul isn't a bad guy, just been through some stuff. Just like Jared," Jen didn't know the secrets of the pack but she did know they protected the tribe and that was good enough for her.

"We're here," Val announced as they pulled into the middle school parking lot, changing the subject. Jen grabbed her backpack, took one last sip of orange juice and hugged her sister goodbye.

"Be here at three to get me," Jen told her as she shut the door and ran to catch up with friends on the sidewalk. So go home clean what she could, go to Embrys at one and pick up Jen at three. All seemed easy enough. Val left the lot and pulled back on to the road to head home when she heard her phone ding.

"Siri, read message," Val asked the pocket robot so she wouldn't have to pic up the phone while driving.

"One text from Paul heart heart: Hey here is the address for today. Call me if you have any issues. See you soon. 127 industrial dr," Siri read out the message before becoming silent. Val had forgot that she never changed Paul's name, mainly because many drunk nights she would scroll through past texts of theirs and remember how good it once was. Her heart ached. She pulled into her driveway, seeing Paul's truck now gone. It was a new truck she noticed so that means his old beat up piece of junk from before must have finally crashed, she was happy to see he was driving something safer now. She grabbed the two cups from the cup holder and the keys before going inside. She grabbed the speaker on top of the fridge and plugged her phone into it turning on her music. Halsey started blaring through the speakers as she started pulling all of the dishes out of the sink so she could fill it up with hot soapy water. While that was going she swept up the floor, finally getting all the glass picked up. Once the floor was swept she stopped the water in the sink, flying through all the dirty dishes that have been there for who knows how long. She threw all the piled up mail in a plastic bag telling herself she'd look through it all later. She wiped down counters and the table before dragging a trash can over and throwing away every expired and moldy.

"Mental note, grocery shopping after getting Jen," Val told herself as she stared at the pretty much empty fridge. She finished the coffee and the rest of the orange juice before throwing away the cups he brought them in.

"Stupid Paul and his stupid drinks. How dare he remembers the things I like," Val wanted to be angry but the gesture inside made her insides melt. Val quickly mopped the floor and took out the trash before moving on to the living room. She grabbed the duster and threw everything off the shelves and the tables before dusting them. She neatly stacked the dvds back on the shelf and the magazines organized on the coffee table. Val found the vacuum in the living room closet and started that up getting rid of all the crumbs, she even vacuumed the couches and chair because they were gritty to even touch. She looked at the teal watch she always wore, a gift from Paul when they turned sixteen, it was already almost one.

"I'll just do the bathroom when I get back," Val sighed before washing her face in the bathroom sink to get rid of any sweat or dust. Embry has seen her at her worst so she didn't need to impress him, although this was a receptionist job so she might need to upgrade her clothing some to office looks. She grabbed her phone and car keys before heading back out, it was raining now which didn't shock her but did bum her out that it wasn't always 75 and sunny like she became use to. Fifteen minutes later she pulled into the parking lot in front of a building that read _Calls Heating and Air_. Val looked her dry lips before taking a dip breath, she heard her stomach growled but would take care of that later.

"Are you going to come inside or just sit there like an idiot?" Val heard a familiar voice call out to her as she placed her hand on the door handle. She looked up and saw Embry standing by the front door to the building with a shit eating grin on his face. Nothing has changed with him it seemed.


	4. 4

"Just fill these out and then you start tomorrow. Pay is every Friday, you'll start at 13 an hour. Hours are from seven to four but I know you have to get Jen from school so I arranged Paul to get her instead. Oh, don't give me that look! He works at the garage with Quil so it's right there!" Embry laughed at Vals angry face when he mentioned Paul. Embry has caught wind of them imprinting and was going to do everything he can to put them back together, even if it meant risking his neck with Val. Embry knew Val since she was two when they use to take bubble baths together, their mothers were best friends. His mother became her honorary mother for years until Val had left and eventually Mrs. Call also moved away, moving to upper Washington to retire finally.

"What do I have to wear?" Val asked as she started the paperwork. She saw him in jeans and a button down so she figured it might just be a casual place.

"Oh just jeans and a nice shirt," Embry shrugged his shoulders while going to sit at his desk across from hers and look through his computer, in reality just place solitaire.

"Who else works here?" She looked around for a second realizing it was just them two in the office.

"I'm the owner. Jared works here on weekend days. Leah Clearwater and Kyle Conway from high school also work here. They're actually out right now on jobs. Oh and now you," Embry gave a big grin again excited for his best friend to be back around. She kept in touch with him through pictures so he would have to guess where she was. He made sure to never guess correctly so Paul never read his mind while in wolf form and go track her down.

"Kyle Conway...Kyle Conway...Kyle...oh! From art class, the one who always did the funny portraits," Val remembered because she use to sit behind and watch him make pictures of everyone in the class.

"That's the one! Always loved him! Anyways, his grandma got sick a few years back so he started here to help pay for some of her bills," Embry left out the fact that Leah and Kyle imprinted about a year ago.

"I'm shocked you don't have Jacob Black in here," Val laughed thinking of how Jacob, Embry and Quil were all inseparable back in the day. Whenever she hung out with Embry the other boys were always there too.

"Oh, he moved," Embrys face turned sour when he thought of Jacob moving with that leech. He got up to go into the break room to grab water bottles for the both of them while she finished up. Embry tried to repress the memories of the battle and how Jacob just left with the Cullens, like it was just that easy.

"I'm all done with these Em," Val called putting wondering where he went and why he got quiet. Embry was never quiet unless he was hurt or angry. "Em?" She called putting again as she stood up from what was now her desk. Before she could get any farther though he popped out around the corner holding two water bottles.

"I'll put these in the system. Be here at seven tomorrow Valley," Em winked at her when he said his old nickname for her. She instead just rolled her eyes. Some things will never change. She checked her watch and saw that it was 2:30 so she might as well just head down straight to the school at this point.

"I better get going to the school," Val have Embry a tight hug before heading back to the front door.

"Hey Val! That watch, if you don't want Paul seeing you still wear it then I'd hide it," Embrys eyes had a teasing glint in them. He knew where that watch came from and by the wear and tear on it he knew she never took it off. Val just flipped him off though before making a dash to her car trying to not get drenched like yesterday. At this rate her poor shoes were going to be falling apart at the seams, more then they already are. She told herself she'd have to look in her old room tonight finally to get a new pair out. She knew what that room held. Pictures of Paul and her, gifts he gave her over the years, the smell of him still lingering. Dad never went in there after she left, no one did, the door stayed shut. Once at the school Val started writing a grocery list.

"Eggs, milk, bread, fruit, vegetables, meat, frozen food. Definitely sweets and more wine. We'll need tampons and pads. I need to grab a reusable coffee cup because damn Paul," Val secretly hoped he still would deliver her drinks every morning. She knew what she said last night about needing to fall out of love with him but no matter how hard she tried not to think about the idiot she couldn't. His eyes still looked at her like she was the only girl in the world. His hands were still soft when they touched her. His voice never raising at her like it did with others. He still controlled his temper with her so he wouldn't hurt her. Plus he looked damn good in jeans and a button down, a change from the jeans a band tshirts he use to wear in high school.

"Boo!" Jen shouted as she pulled open the passenger door making Val jump and scream.

"Not even funny," Val pretended to be mad as she handed the child the grocery list and pen so she could drive.

"We also need stuff for packing lunch. You forgot mine today," Jen tried to sound like it didn't bother her but it did. So much so that she sat in the bathroom during lunch crying because she was so used to dad making her a lunch. All of this was finally setting in her for.

"I forgot? Oh my god Jen I'm so sorry," Val felt her stomach drop. How could she have forgot something like that? Dad always made sure they had homemade lunches. Val even saw the lunchbox hanging today in the pantry and thought nothing of it.

"It's okay. We just need peanut butter and pretzels and apples for my lunch. You already got bread on here. Jared's mom makes Kim's lunch so you don't gotta worry about her," Jen folded the list and put it in her back pocket.

"So Jared and her are pretty serious?" Val asked as they turned into the grocery store. She forgot how close everything was in this town.

"For like a year now. He's nice, Paul approved him so," Jen shrugged her shoulders before unbuckling. Her stomach growled which made Vals go off as well.

"We'll eat grapes as we go," Val winked at her. That was her mother's favorite thing to do and unfortunately Jen missed out on it. They both walked into the store and decided to just spilt up, Jen getting the things from the snack aisle and the lunch stuff while Val got the main food like meats and vegetables. Jen grabbed a cart so she wouldn't have to keep running back to throw things into Vals. She started with snacks, grabbing cookies and brownies. She also grabbed cake mix and some muffin mix knowing Val would make them if she asked. Jen grabbed seltzer waters and a 2 liter of ginger ale for the days one of them got sick which was often because they had the worst immune system. She grabbed a few loads of bread figuring they could freeze a few they weren't using, it would save them a trip next week. She grabbed turkey lunch meat and cheeses. When she hit the chip aisle the pretzels were on the top shelf but before she could start climbing someone reached out and grabbed them.

"Kinda dangerous kid," a familiar voice told her as she took her foot off the shelf. Jen turned around to see Quil covered in oil and grease.

"I've done it before," Jen stuck her tongue out at her best friends babysitter. Also her babysitter but she refused to admit that she needed one. Claire on the other hand was proud to have Quil as her babysitter because Claire loved Quil more then air.

"Why are you here alone? Kim is with Jared. Is Val around?" Quil instantly started looking around the aisle. She was not going to be happy when she finds out Paul is also somewhere in the store grabbing a snack before patrol started in an hour.

"Val is getting all the healthy stuff," Jen told him before grabbing her cart to go meet her since her half was done. All the junk and the lunch things they need for the next two weeks.

"Well she's going to be shocked if Paul runs into her," Quil sucked his teeth before letting out a low whistle for Paul to hear. He knows if Paul sees Val then he's most likely just going to piss her off, this morning he got off lucky because he bribed her with coffee but he has nothing to give now. Quil looked around him to see that Paul wasn't anywhere to be seen. Neither was Val.

"Probably in the produce section," Jen answered his silent question as they turned the corner. They saw Val bagging up orange peppers before placing them in her cart. By the looks of it she already had all the meats in her cart and the milk, along with orange juice. She was not going to let Paul bribe her with drinks again, not if she had her own. Val moved on to grab a bag of apples for Jen when she heard him. Paul. Quil stood wide eyed waving his hands trying to get him to stop but it was too late. The idiot was talking.

"Val! What are you doing here? Did you like the coffee this morning? I know it wasn't the same but it's all I had. Did you go-," Paul was cut off mid sentence but Val turning and glaring.

"May I help you Paul?" Val asked a little bit too coldly before turning and grabbing the bag of apples she was reaching for. She also grabbed a bag of potatoes. Looking in her basket quickly she was sure she had everything except eggs.

"I was just checking in. Embry told me you stopped by and that I'd be getting Jen from school from now on," Paul knew he could get back on good terms with her. He just had to be steady, he knew how stubborn she could be. Another reason he loved her, she beat him out in things that he thought no one could.

"Yes. I start tomorrow. Thank you for doing me a favor and I guess thank you for the job," Val shrugged like nothing was a big deal. This was harder then she thought. Before Paul could talk more Quil and Jen made their way over.

"Long time no see kiddo," Quil called her the nickname he gave to her when they met all those years ago. Quil was six months older and always teased her about it. Val flicked him off quickly before walking away to get eggs.

"Once an idiot always an idiot," Val muttered under her breath. She grabbed two cartons of eggs before going back to the cart. She looked at both baskets seeing everything was there.

"Good to go?" Jen asked knowing this situation could get awkward soon.

"Yeah, are you good to load the car up while I hit the liquor store next door? I need more wine," Val asked as they rolled to the check out. Quil and Paul followed silently. Jen nodded before helping load everything onto the belt.

"Paul you got your thing?" Quil turned to see him empty handed. Paul quickly snatched a bag of chips off an end aisle and nodded.

"Val, do you want me to take Jen to school in the morning? Don't want you to be late on the first day," Paul was egging her on and he knew it but he couldn't stop his mouth from moving.

"No thanks Paul. Embry knows I'll be dropping her off in the mornings," Val lied knowing that Kim and Jared would actually be dropping her off since their school is next door.

"Well anytime you need help just text," Paul tried again but Val wouldn't even meet his eyes.

"Yeah, whenever I need help I'll be sure to call you first," the time was sarcastic but Val knew in reality she would call him first. She just wouldn't tell him that.

"It'll be 197.25," the teenage cashier interrupted them when he was finally done. Val pulled out two hundred dollar bills. She was happy the new job paid weekly because she only had about two hundred left in her wallet. She worked odd jobs here and there for money and she used a lot to get a train back home. Flying would have been cheaper but she's terrified of planes. Val left with only a wave while Jen mouthed _sorry _before turning and catching up to her sister.

"Don't push her so hard man," Quil told Paul as the cashier rang up their snacks.

"I don't mean to. It just happens," Paul let out a giant sigh knowing he shouldn't have kept egging her on. God, he was a dumbass still when it came to that girl. Imprint or not, he was always stupid around her. Mainly because he has always loved her.


	5. 5

The next morning Val woke up at 5am, fighting to get the sleep out of her eyes. She started the coffee maker before jumping in the shower for the first time since the funeral. She scrubbed her hair and washed her face with Kim's cleanser, they had the same dry skin issues so she figured it would be good. Once she was done she wrapped a towel around her small frame before padding down the hallway lightly to wake up Kim.

"Hey, 30 minute warning," Val whispered into the dark room. She could make out two bodies in the bed though telling her that Jared spent the night again. She couldn't really say anything because Paul was doing the same thing at their age. Val tip toed down the staircase and was about to go into the kitchen to grab her coffee when she heard a knock on the door. Who was knocking on the door this early in the morning? It was only 5:30. Val looked out the window quickly but saw no once. She grabbed a shoe by the door and held it above her head in case she would have to hit an attacker with it. She flung open the door but instead of being greeted by an attacker she was greeted by two reusable cups on the porch. One black and one purple. Val dropped the shoe and crept closer to grab the note laying on top of them.

"Coffee and orange juice. Enjoy. Paul, are you kidding me!" Val blew a giant sigh before rolling her eyes. How did he even get in his truck and disappear that quickly without her seeing? She grabbed the drinks and walked back inside, locking the door behind her. Damn Paul. She was suppose to be moving on. Focusing on the girls. Focusing on her new job. Kim walked down the steps with Jared following, he wasn't sure how Val would take seeing him there but she didn't say anything.

"You guys want a bagel? Toast? Cereal? Banana? I'm about to pack Jens lunch now. Coffee just finished. Or you can have the ones Paul dropped off," Val had a bitter tone in her voice as she dropped a bagel in the toaster. She grabbed the black cup without thinking though and drank from it, coffee. He knew her too well. Jared went and grabbed two bowls and two spoons while Kim grabbed the milk and honey nut cheerios.

"He's been waiting for six years to try and win you back," Jared told her as he sat down next to Kim at the table. He knew it wasn't his place to talk but he couldn't help but try to help his pack brother get on good terms again. Despite Kim not wanting Val to be apart of the pack she knew it was just a matter of time. The bagel popped up and Val smeared cream cheese on the two pieces before grabbing her coffee and orange juice to sit with them at the table. She was still just in a towel but she could care less.

"Kim, do you have any clothes I could borrow? Like simple jeans and a nice plain shirt? I have to wait until my first check to go and get some clothes that aren't dresses and shorts. I wore my best clothes yesterday for the interview," Val ignored what Jared had said and instead focused her attention on what today was about, the start of a new routine. Jen would be now going to school with Kim and Jared where Val will be going to work. She didn't want to think about Paul most likely being here when she got home from work with Jen but that's a fight for later.

"Yeah, I got a pair of boots too. You won't go in your room yet?" Kim was trying to be friendly. Jared and Emily both scolded her for the way she's been acting, both telling her this is not what her father would have wanted.

"Maybe tonight," Val knew that was probably a lie but shrugged anyways.

"I'll do the dishes while you get ready," Jared announced once everyone was done with breakfast before standing up and taking the bowls to the sink. He reminded Val a lot of Paul when they dated, kind and thoughtful.

"I need to pack Jens lunch. Can you get her up? I'll go get her an outfit while she's eating," Val got up from the table downing the last bit of her coffee. She only drank half the orange juice so she gave the rest to Kim. Val popped in another bagel for Jen before grabbing the pink lunchbox out of the pantry. The kitchen was silent minus the running water from Jared doing dishes and the light footsteps of Val walking around grabbing things for the box.

"Paul just means well," Jared finally got the words out as he walked over to put peanut butter on the bagel for Jen who was walking down the hallway.

"I know and maybe I won't be so harsh one day but only time will tell," Val knew her heart would soften again soon enough if Paul kept up the drink thing but for now she would stand her ground.

"He'll wait around forever for you Val," Jared laid the bagel along with a banana on the table before leaving to go get himself ready for school. Forever was something Paul always promised but they were just kids then. Did he really mean it?

"Good morning," Jen yawned sitting down at the table before peeling her banana. She took a bite still looking half asleep, her long black hair sticking up everywhere.

"Morning kid. I'm gonna go put your outfit on your bed," Val walked away trying to clear her head. The new job was number one on today's priority list, not Paul. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans along with a light pink sweater and black boots. She was really going to have to teach this kid to dress. A knock shook her out of her head.

"Here's the clothes. Tell Jen we'll be outside," Kim handed over a pile of clothes to Val before leaving. Jared gave her a wave before opening the front door for them.

"Jen I'm getting dress. Your lunch box is on the counter and your clothes are ready. Bus will be here in fifteen so speed it up," Val shouted down the hallway before stepping into dads room to change. She pulled on black jeans along with a navy flowy tank top. On top she placed the biege knitted sweater that was meant to keep her warm and placed the black booties on her feet. Val grabbed her wallet and phone before shutting the bedroom door behind her. If she wanted to keep dads smell in there then she would really have to suck it up and go sleep in her room from now on. Jen was also stepping out of her rooming running a brush through her wild hair. Both Kim and Jen still had their long black curls while Val chopped hers off when she moved, the curls of course stayed though.

"Paul is getting me today?" Jen asked while they walked to the front door together. Jen made sure she had her backpack and her lunchbox while Val ran and grabbed the black coffee cup Paul left for her. She refilled it quickly before locking up the house.

"Paul is suppose to get you from school. If there's any issues just call me," Val gave Jen a big hug and Kim a wave before climbing into the car. First day on the new job here she comes.

Fifteen minutes later Val was walking into the office to see Embry having Kyle in a headlock while Leah rolled her eyes.

"Welcome back to hell! You're gonna regret working with these idiots," Leah waved at Val as she sat her things on her desk.

"What are they doing?" Val asked watching Kyle try to elbow punch Embry in the stomach but fail.

"Kyle ate the last donut," Leah laughed as she watched her imprint act tough.

"Boys will always be fucking stupid," Val whispered to herself but of course Embry heard. He left Kyle go with one last shove and threw his hands up.

"How rude to say that of your boss," Embry pretended to act shocked. Leah laughed before grabbing her file for the day to come and show Val what she is suppose to do in the mornings so Embry can stop.

"Yes well I've seen my boss throw up after literally just saying hi to a girl so," Val was referring to the time freshman year when Embry had a crush on the captain of the cheerleading squad and when he finally got enough courage to say hi, he puked all over the poor girls uniform.

"That was one time," Embry shouted before walking away muttering under his breath. Kyle followed, taunting him about the story Val just told.

"Okay, now that the dumbasses are gone. Embry is stupid and does these in the morning but you're smart so do them before you leave at night. That way you aren't rushing first thing in the morning when you get here. So you open this tab here and it lists all the houses we have to go to for today. You print them out and distribute them evenly between myself and Kyle. Embry picks his own so never worry about him. Cut off time for next day appointments are at 1pm. That should give you plenty of time to print out everything and stick them in our files for the next day. You answer all calls about scheduling and if they ever ask anything specific just give it to Embry, he'll handle it. Here is my cell number is you need any help and Embry is useless," Leah handed her a piece of paper with her information on it. Leah was always nice to Val, even after what happened between her and Sam. Leah was always kind to Val because she was always kind to her. Plus Leah knew Val would whoop her ass if she ever disrespected her.

"Got it. Thanks Leah," Val smiled at the couple as they grabbed their files and coats before heading out for the day. Leah turned around though and smiled, she knew all about Paul being pussy whipped and how he was begging to get back with this girl.

"Great to have you back V," Leah winked and shut the office door. Embry turned on a radio that filled the silence in the room.

"So what do I do while I wait for calls?" Val looked around at her desk at the files. She started peaking into them trying to keep herself busy or else she'd go crazy.

"Oh, that file in your hand right there. Yeah, those are checks from a few hours yesterday. Old people ya know? Anyways, all the checks are clipped on to a paper slip with the clients name and information. Plug the check number and everything else into the payment section so I can go take them to the bank later," Embry instructed her as he went through some files at his desk. He was trying to pick out the easiest calls today so he can be around if Val needed him.

"Got it Mr. Boss Man," Val saluted him as she started pulling up the first paper slip.

"I'm gonna go out on my first run. If you need me call me or Leah. Never Kyle, he's stupid. Call Paul if you really need help. He worked with me for a bit before the garage opened. I'll be back by lunchtime. I'll bring food," Embry rushed out the door before Val could say anything more. She looked at the clock and saw it was eight. She still had seven hours left.

After four checks were done she saw she still had about seven left. Embry was always good with the older people. Val got up to refill her coffee cup with water instead. The caffeine fully hitting her now.

"So why do you call me and tell me you want me back, you manic," Val sung the lyrics to the song that was playing as she washed her cup out. The cup Paul dropped off was matte black with black swirls all over it. She hated to admit it but it was cute. She then wondered if the purple cup was the same. She dried the cup off before filling it with water and some ice. The phone rang and Val took off for it, she didn't want to miss any calls on her first day.

"Calls heating and air, this is Valerie. How may I help you?" Val put on her customer service voice before taking her seat and pulling up a new service order tab.

"I need an appointment for tomorrow," an old lady said behind the phone. For the next three hours it was back to back phone calls until finally she had to cut off appointments for the next day. Thankfully Embry walked in as she hung up with the last client.

"Pizza for lunch! How's everything?" Embry asked while getting paper plates from the break room.

"Good. Easy things. Nice people. Ten runs for each tomorrow," Val told him before taking a drink of her water finally. Her voice tired from talking so much.

"Good job Valley!" He handed her a plate with two pieces on it. He had to remind himself not to eat like a wolf in front of her. They ate in silence minus the radio still going in the back. Embry took another run around two where Val started printing out files for the next day like Leah told her to do. She had just finished Kyles folder when everyone walked back in.

"How the first day go new girl?" Kyle smiles at her before giving her his folder for her to process tomorrow. Leah handed hers over as well. Embry said he'd just handle his.

"Good new coworker," Val stuck out her tongue in a teasing way. Kyle knew all about the Paul and her drama, he felt like his already knew everything about her. At four on the dot they all clocked out and left for the day. Val was nervous to go home and see Paul there but there was a part of her also excited.

"And there he is," Val muttered to herself as she saw his truck in the driveway. Jared and Kim must be elsewhere if Paul decided to stick around. She hopped out the car and headed up the porch, she took a deep breath before turning the doorknob. It's now or never.


	6. 6

Val entered the house to the smoke alarm going off. Jen stood in the hallway with her ears plugged while Paul was in kitchen trying to put a fire down on the stove. He was waving a towel like it would do anything but the bacon that was causing the fire was suggesting otherwise. Val grabbed the jar of salt from the spice cabinet and dumped most of it out on top of the flames until they died down.

"Grease fire, you always use salt. Air just adds to the flame. You still can't cook for shit can you," Val knew the answer as she sat the notebook she found today in the office along with her phone and wallet on the counter. She really needed a purse or a backpack. She really needed to go into her bedroom.

"I was trying to cook dinner for you guys but yes, I still can't cook. Most days I live off of whatever leftover Quils girlfriend gives him for me or Emily Uleys cooking," Paul shrugged his shoulders as he scraped the burnt bacon into the trash.

"You don't have to cook for us. I have dinner handled. Don't you have work?" Val looked at the clock and saw it was only 4:30.

"I work the early shift at the garage now so I can pick up Jen. I don't start my second job until eight," Paul didn't elborate on the second job on what it was. He worked from eight at night until two in the morning. Then the garage from six in the morning until 2:30.

"Second job? At eight at night? That's a little extreme isn't it?" Val helped clean up the burnt mess while Jen pulled out a salad mix and some frozen chicken nuggets. She popped the nuggets into the air fryer before leaving.

"A volunteer job. I've been doing it for six years," Paul wasn't sure how he would break the news to her but he knew today wasn't the day. He started washing the burnt pan so she didn't have to. Before Val opened her mouth to ask more questions about his second job, especially because she probably just figured out he started it when she left, he jumped into asking how was her day.

"Oh, easy. Kyle and Leah are a cute pair. Embry is the same dumbass," Val started mixing the salad together, throwing in some shredded cheese.

"He always will be. God bless the girl that gets stuck with him," Paul chuckled lightly as he begun drying the pan off before placing it back underneath the stove where it belonged.

"I'm shocked he isn't dating anyone but then again he always sucked at talking to females," Val placed the big bowl of greens on the kitchen table before going to grab plates. She figured that Paul would be eating with them.

"Nothing has changed," Paul thought about his last encounter with a girl and how it ended in Embry getting hit in the head with a football at the beach.

"Nothing has changed," Val whispered mainly to herself as she laid out everyones plates and forks out. Val couldn't help but think about how nothing has changed between them. They talk just as easily now as they did then.

"You got my drinks this morning?" Paul asked as he saw the black cup on the counter next to her belongings and the purple cup still over by the fridge. He was smiling on the inside, as much as she wanted to hate him, she couldn't.

"I did. Scared me to death. I can make my own though," Val didn't add to the wounds about how she has for the last six years.

"Yes but I enjoy doing it. Always have. Always will. Jen, dinner!" Paul shouted down the hallway to the preteen. He wasn't going to give Val anytime to argue with him. They all sat down and began eating in silence.

"Uley? They married?" Val remembered how heartbroken Leah was when Sam left for her Emily. There had to have been a reason behind it all but Val never pushed, she probably still wouldn't. Leah seemed too happy with Kyle now.

"About two years ago now, right Jen?" Paul couldn't recall much of time at all while Val was gone. He was nothing but a love sick puppy without her. He still hung around the house despite her being gone. Thankfully Richard treated him like a son and always let him over.

"Two years come May. Oh! Next month. Speaking of next month, your birthday is coming up," Jen was always excited about birthdays especially because Val was back around to celebrate this year.

"Oh, right it is coming up. The big 25. Which means Paul your birthday already passed," Val looked down at her salad knowing his birthday passed. She had spent all of March 8th staring at her phone, looking through old photos and texts.

"Yeah it's passed but I didn't really do much. Bonfire at the beach while Billy told the legends," Paul hadn't celebrated much of anything since she left. What was the point? Val always made a big deal about his birthday. She'd give him a homemade cupcake first thing in the morning and make sure to eat lunch with him away from everyone else in school. She would even call him exactly at midnight to say happy birthday so she was the first one. Not to mention she would give him a homemade gift every year. He can't wear the beaded bracelet anymore due to phasing but he does keep it looked around his rear view mirror in his truck.

"He still does those?" Val asked while getting up to get three glasses of water for everyone.

"Once a month. Can we go to the next one? It's next weekend! Kim is going! I never get to go!" Jen had her puppy dog eyes on begging to go. She never got to go, Kim always said no and their dad didn't want her to go if Kim wasn't going to keep an eye on her.

"I'll think about it. Finish your homework everyday after school and help me with errands this weekend and we'll talk about it next Friday," Val made a deal with her. It was only Tuesday so she still had a while to go before she had to make a decision. She didn't want to go because of course Paul and that whole group would be there but she also wanted to see Jen learn the legends.

"I'll help with the dishes," Paul offered once everyone was done eating. Jen ran off to her room to finish homework and enjoy the rest of the night relaxing.

"No, go ahead and rest before your second job," Val looked at her watch and saw he had two hours left. There was no way in hell he was staying here for the next two hours.

"You still wear it?" Paul was shocked to see the teal watch still on her wrist. He would have figured she would have thrown it away by now but by the looks of it and the paler skin under it showed she never took it off.

"Oh, yeah. I never got around to getting a new one and I use it all the time so I couldn't throw it out," Val tried to put a harsh town in her words but she couldn't. Instead her words just came out soft.

"I'm glad to see it still there," Paul took the plates she had just washed and dried them off for her before placing them back in the cabinet. It's like nothing had never really changed between them. Maybe just looks. Paul was now about 6'4 with boarder shoulders and muscles instead of being lanky. His once shaggy boyish hair was now short, kept close minus a little bit of length at the top. Val cut her long curly hair into a short curly mess on the top of her head. She lost weight from all the walking and hiking she does but she gained some muscle and toned up.

"Look, you aren't leaving here until your shift are you?" Val had an attitude when she realized they were now just standing in the kitchen doing nothing.

"No, no I'm not," Paul was honest as he shook his head. If she didn't scream at him to get out then he wasn't. He was going to soak up her presence as much possible for when the bad days came. Bad days meaning the down days. Val along with her sisters both had really huge highs and then really big lows. When Val hits her low she goes manic, anger and craze take over her eyes to where Paul was always scrambling to protect her from herself. He doesn't think she has had time to fully process her dad dying and her becoming a guardian so it was bound to hit soon. Paul didn't even know if she was on her medication still to prevent such things but it wasn't his place to ask. He would ask Jen tomorrow, she could do the scooping for him.

"Then follow me," Val turned and left the kitchen. She walked upstairs until she stopped in front of the shut door at the end of the right side of the hall. Bathroom was in the middle and Kim's room was on the other side. They always had the top floor to themselves and use to love it that way.

"Your room?" Paul was confused of why they were just standing there.

"I can not go in yet. I know all the memories that are in there but I need some things," Val wouldn't meet his eyes. Instead she leaned against the wall taking off her black booties. The tiny heel had hurt her feet today.

"What do you need?" Paul asked without hesitation. Whatever she needed he would always do it.

"Clothes. Work clothes and sleep clothes, enough for this week. Jeans, sweaters, nice plain shirts, sweatpants. Like a pair or two of my shoes. Oh, and a bag. I need a purse or something," Val listed things off as she walked down the hallway to place the boots outside of Kim's door. They had a rule of never entering each other's room without permission, they all still honored that.

"Got it," Paul went into the room and stopped for a second taking it in. He hadn't been in here since a day before he phased. The day that had kicked everything off. Paul and Val were sitting studying for final exams that were in a week. Val asked Paul what they were planning on doing after high school ended, Paul said just working somewhere in town probably but Val then dropped the bombshell of getting accepted into University of California for her English major. She wanted to become an English teacher. Paul didn't take that well, if she went to California then she would for sure be leaving him behind, never coming back, that she would find herself a new boyfriend down there and outgrow him. He stormed out the house that day not knowing everything would change.

"Paul?" Val called out from behind the door snapping him out of his memories. Paul looked around quickly and went for her dresser. He pulled out five pairs of jeans then a handful of shirts and sweaters that she could sort through and approve. Val was always into fashion where Paul never cared what he looked like. He picked up a pair of black boots with gold stud on the side. He grabbed two black purses hanging on the hook of her closet along with the perfume she would always wear off her dresser. He grabbed her blanket and pillow off the bed and tucked him under his arms. He took one more look around, he saw all the pictures of them still on the wall. Saw all the memories behind the photos. Then he spotted it, the purple hoodie he once left. He grabbed it off the floor by the bed and added it to his pile. This all would have to be enough for now.

"Open the door, I have no hands," Paul shouted to her as she opened the door and taking a step back. Paul walked past her and down the steps carefully. He then walked into the living room and dropped everything on the couch.

"Wow, you grabbed more then I expected," Val looked at the loot he managed to score. It was everything she asked plus some extra. She saw the hoodie, it made her heart skip but she tried to ignore it. It was the first hoodie he ever gave to her.

"This weekend we can go in there together. Sort through it all," Paul also stared at the hoodie. Too many memories were flooding in. Them kissing for the first time when they were fourteen at a dance. The first argument because Paul told Val that women belonged in the kitchen, he never made that mistake again. Their first time coming out as a couple. Their first time having sex, the passion it was even back then. Their first sleep over together. Before either one could say anything a howl cut through the air.

"Shit. Val, I need to get going. Lock the doors and stay inside. Call Kim, make sure she's at Emily's house," Paul reaches out and gave Vals hand a quick squeeze before running out the front door to his truck. Val was confused and weirded out but did as he told her to do. She tried not to think about the hand squeeze. Fuck, he was making everything too hard.

**Kpop2012 - he was not the manwhore like we all knew him as before. I wrote that out so instead he was just a love sick puppy (all pun intended). **

**Enjoy! Thank you! Review! **


	7. 7

The next two days went by with no Paul or Jared around the house. Kim had showed up soon after Paul had left in a frantic mess, she was crying and kept looking out windows. She refused to tell Val what was happening, of course she couldn't though, it wasn't her place. Val instead of drilling her just made her tea and a warm bath, trying to calm her. Jen found a bottle of their dads old Xanax and gave her one to knock her out which it did. Val woke up the next two mornings with no Jared in the house and no Paul stopping by, not even to bring dampening drinks like he had started doing. Was he already disappearing? Was Jared doing the same? Even Embry at work was acting strange, taking phone calls on his phone and locking himself in the break room while he took them. Leah would just shrug and avoid eye contact with Val whenever they were in the office together. Jen even had to ride the bus home because Paul wasn't there after school like he was suppose to be. What the hell was going on? Finally it was Friday morning and Val was about to go upstairs to give Kim the hour warning when a knock came on the door. She wanted to be mad, if it was Paul then how dare he come back into her life just to disappear again for days. But then again, if it was Paul then she could make sure he was okay. Before she knew what she was doing her body was running to the front door, gripping her towel tightly. She flung the door open to hopefully catch him before he left but instead he was standing there with two cups in his hand. This time one clear with obvious orange juice and the other white with what she knew was coffee. He looked tired, worn down, his hair sticking up everywhere like he had been pulling at it which was his sign of being stressed. He had a small cut above his eyebrow but that was all that out of place on him.

"What are you doing here? Where have you been? You think this is a sick game? Disappear then reappear? Jen was counting on you to get her from school. Jared has been MIA too for Kim and I've been worried sick," Val was shouting at this point which brought the whole house out to watch her yell at him. Kim stood at the top of the steps with a very disheveled Jared behind her, he had just snuck in about an hour ago. Jen stood in the hallway with eyes half open. Paul didn't say anything though, he just walked past Val into the kitchen.

"What are you guys looking at? Get ready. I'll make breakfast. Jared, we need to talk soon," Val gave him a glare before following Paul into the kitchen. He had placed the drinks on the counter and was busy putting bagels in the toaster and pulling cereal out of the pantry. Val just stood and watched, trying to figure out if Paul had died and if this was just zombie him. He pulled out milk, bowls and spoons before taking them all to the kitchen table. He grabbed bread and peanut butter ready to start packing Jens lunch when Val reaches out and placed her hand on his to stop him.

"Paul?" Val was concerned at this point. Paul would always let her get her anger out first though before he would talk. To everyone else Paul was angry and temperamental but with Val he was nothing but patient.

"Jared and I had some trouble with our volunteer job. It caused us to travel to the Canada border but we're back and fine and I'd rather not get into much else right now," Paul spoke softly as he made Jens sandwich for lunch. Val wanted to push, wanted to pry but he just seemed too tired right now to do that to.

"We'll talk about it later," Val put it simply before going to put cream cheese on the bagel for Jen. She put it on a paper towel and placed it on the kitchen table. She called out for everyone that breakfast was ready before also putting a few bananas on the table. Paul was putting the sandwich in the lunchbox when Val also placed an apple and a bag of pretzels in it.

"I'm sorry I left and didn't check in to tell you I wouldn't be there, I had no way of contacting you," Paul whispered as he heard everyone's footsteps coming this way.

"It's fine Paul, you're here now. We can talk about it later when you don't look like a zombie. Are you working today?" Val was trying to be calm like him. He always made her moods even out after she was angry. He was always good at handling her.

"I work but then I'm off the second job tonight until Sunday so I can sleep some then if that's what you're worried about," Paul answered her silent question as he took a sit at the kitchen table. Val was about to sit when she realized she was still in a towel.

"I'm going to get changed real fast," Val left the room without looking back. She was worried about him, she was worried about the eye above his eyebrow. How'd he get it? The Canadian border? No way of contact? Jared was with him? What the hell was going on? Val tried to shake all her thoughts off as she pulled on a pair of acid wash jeans and a loose black fuzzy sweater. She slipped on the pair of boots that Kim let her just keep and grabbed her black purse that she was now using to carry all her belongings. When she got back to the table everyone else was already eating but a bowl of cereal was already poured for her.

"Valerie I didn't mean to-," Jared started apologizing but got caught off by Val when she held her hand up.

"We can talk later, after you got some sleep," Val looked at Jared who seemed like a zombie version of himself.

"He's going to stay here and sleep today if that's okay? When I get back from school I'm gonna help him catch up on his missed work," Kim spoke quietly as she finished her bowl. She was asking permission? Val began thinking she must be going crazy.

"Sure, sleep upstairs and help yourself to whatever," Val began working on her bowl tuning everyone else out.

"Come on, we gotta go get the bus," Jen announced as she finished her glass of milk and grabbed her lunchbox and packback. Kim and Jared stood taking their bowls to the sink leaving them there. Usually everyone washes as they go now but Val was too in her head to worry about a few dirty dishes right now.

"Val, we're gonna be late for work," Paul stood up and grabbed both of their empty bowls. She didn't even realized she had finished hers.

"Oh, I was in my head. Yeah, come on let's go," Val started walking to the door but waited until Paul was out of the house to turn and lock it. Paul had the beverage cups in his hands waiting for her.

"I heated the coffee back up and kept the juice in the fridge while we ate so everything is still good," Paul gave a small sleepy smile. Val always though he looked the best when he was tired.

"Thank you, I'll see you later. Call me if you can't get Jen so I can," Val told him before walking over to her car. She didn't look back at him until she was about to pull out the driveway, she noticed then that he was staring up at the sky letting the rain drops hit him. He was such an odd person. Fifteen minutes later Val was pulling into the parking lot of her job. She ran through the rain and inside to where everyone was already there.

"There's Valley!" Embry shouted with a giant grin. He was back to his normal goofy self unlike the shut off person he had been the last few days.

"Good job printing out the files this week, made my life easier," Leah placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it before looking over at Kyle.

"Oh, yeah thanks for that. Embrys rushing in the morning was getting old. There's donuts in the break room," Kyle told her before hopping off her desk and grabbing his coat.

"I'll go get her one, she has a lot of shit from yesterday's jobs to plug in," Leah got up off of Embrys desk to run back and get one. Val started firing up her computer as she sipped her coffee.

"The good old Paul special? You know he bought a new coffee machine just to make you those in the morning," Embry chuckled to himself as Leah placed a donut on her desk. Val smiled as a thank you.

"No, I didn't know that. He's been MIA for the past two days. He showed up at the house this morning with them," Val waved goodbye to Leah and Kyle who left for the day, they were both bitching about the rain.

"Our...volunteer thing got kinda crazy. Him, Jared, Sam, and Seth all went on a hun...adventure," Embry sucked at lying. Especially to Val. Val was always able to sniff his lies out before he could even cover his tracks. He almost said the word hint that would have given them away probably, she knew the legends.

"You do the volunteer thing too? Seth? Seth Clearwater? Baby Clearwater? What is this volunteer thing? I wasn't going to drill Jared or Paul this morning because they were like near death but you, you're fine. Now spill," Val had the fire in her eyes back when questioning Embry. She was staring so intensely at him that he was just about to cave and blow everyone's secret but thankfully the office phone rung in which Val had to get it. He took that time to grab a long job for the day and said he would be back later and dashed out the front door. He was off the hook at least for now.

"Well, if he isn't going to tell me and no one else will then I'll figure it out myself," Val whispered to herself before taking a bite of the donut and getting to work on the checks from yesterday. She would take her lunch break to research volunteer groups in the area or anything that could help. Did they transport people? Were they working for the government? Were they handling drugs? Were they the wolves of La Push legends here to protect them? The last thought made Val laugh. If those legends were even real she couldn't picture baby Clearwater being one.

**I'll post another chapter later today along with an update of my other stories I'm writing. I need to get some personal things done right now. Thank you! Review! Follow! Favorite! Enjoy!**


	8. 8

_Val quickly finished her work by ten and took all the calls that came in. By one she was finally done and started on her mission. She googled volunteer groups in La Push and nothing came up which frustrated her. Paul and Jared both wouldn't be moving drugs, Embrys mother was once an addict so there was no way they'd do something like that. Jared wasn't cheating, Kim would probably die if that ever happened. Paul never cheated on her, he was the most loyal person to her. She did on the other hand pull out her notebook and started scribbling things down, anything that could help her figure out what was going on. _

_"Okay...they all look different from before. Leah chopped her hair off which she never would have done and she had more muscles then ever. She was never big into fitness before...always a girly girl before," Val was muttering to herself. She was the only one in the office and the phone had stopped ringing for the day. _

_"Next, Paul along with Embry both look bigger. Taller, tone, muscles. They didn't look like the boys they were before. They also chopped off their hair. Paul took off for three weeks no contact just like he did two days ago and said he had no way of contact. He definitely has his phone still though because he's texted me off of it. Jared also didn't contact Kim which he would never," Val bit her lip and took a drink of her water. Her heart was racing and her hands were sweaty, she was trying to get this all done before one of her coworkers walked in. _

_"Jared was also gone for two days. Jared is built like the rest of them but he's still a child. Seventeen. I've never seen a seventeen year old look like that. I haven't seen Quil or Sam but before I left Sam was always eyeing up Paul...was he apart of this whole thing. What did baby Clearwater have to do with this all? Did he look like them too? He had to be what...sixteen now? Why did Jacob move? Why would Jacob move?" Val pulled up google quickly and typed in Jacob Black. She scrolled and scrolled until she found a white page website that listed his last location, a small town Alaska. Why the hell would he go there? Why the hell would he move? Why wouldn't Embry just tell her that he had moved to Alaska? Jacob was the last person that would probably ever leave this town. Unless it was for a girl and maybe that girl didn't belong here. But who didn't belong here..._

_"Oh my god, the howl..." Val thought back to the howl that pierced the air the other night right before Paul ran off and right before Kim came home in tears meaning Jared also left. Kim was crying and in hysterics like Jared might be in real danger, that she was terrified for him. The howl. The legends. The cold ones. Memories of Billy's stories flooded back into Vals ears as she closed her eyes trying to remember everything since it had been awhile. The wolves protected the tribe. The cold ones were not allowed on our land. The wolves were people who would phase when the cold ones were too close. The imprints. Did Jacob imprint on a cold one? Did he turn into a cold one? Kim had to be an imprint right? Why else would a wolf date a girl when he knows his imprint is out there? Unless that girl is the imprint. Which means...Paul has definitely imprinted on her. That fucker Val jumped up from her desk before closing her notebook and shoving it into her bag along with her phone. She shut down her computer and laid the finished files for Monday on her desk. She quickly scribbled out a note saying that she had an emergency and left the office, locking the door behind her knowing they all had a key. _

"Where is he?" Val shouted into the only car garage in town. She was drenched from the rain but it didn't extinguish her flame. She was furious.

"Valerie?" Quil popped his head out from underneath a car hood. Val took one look at him and knew he was also apart of the protectors. Quil took one look at her though and knew she was pissed.

"Where is he?" She repeated her question this time pushing her hair out of her face letting him see the fire in her eyes. She knew her her mascara was running again but she could care less of how much of a mess she looked right now.

"Um...Paul...Paul you need to get out here now," Quil raced off to what would one could only assume was an office. Next thing that happened was Paul being shoved out of the office and Quil slamming the door shut behind him, locking it. Quil was always a wimp when it came to Val being mad.

"Val? Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you crying? Who hurt you?" Paul looked over her body quickly before he realized what was happening. Her arms crossed, her wide wild eyes, her trembling lips, her red cheeks and bloodshot ears. She was pissed. Livid.

"We need to talk," she simply stated before turning around and walking to the tree line outside of the garage. The rain was scattered in the woods due to all the entangled branches but it was also darker, colder. She tried to keep herself warm by wrapping her arms around herself the best she could. They hiked for ten minutes before she stopped in a clearing and turned around. They both knew no one could hear them now, well Collin and Brady who were on patrol might if they were in the area but that was not the point for Paul to point out.

"When were you going to tell me?" Val asked while trying to hold back a shiver. She bit her bottom lip, almost hard enough to bust it open. She took in his appearance for the first time since this morning. He wore a blue button down work shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his name stitched above his left breast plate. He had oil and grease from the cars all over his arms and some smudged on his face, the cut from this morning was no where to be found. He had black jeans on that looked like they were trying to hide oil marks but they still clearly showed up. His boots made him taller then normal. If Val didn't know him then she might have been intimidated by him right then. If Val wasn't so mad at him then she might have just ran and kissed him then.

"Val what are you talking about? Why are we out here? You're freezing," he made a move to go and warm her up but she held her hand in the air telling him to stop.

"Embry. Leah. Seth. Quil. Sam. Jared. Jacob. You. All are the wolves of La Push, from the legends, the protectors. There was a howl the other day right before you ran out and disappeared for days and right before Kim showed up in hysterics. Jared was also gone and didn't reach out. Those two are conjoined at the hip, he would never go days without talking to her. Unless he couldn't. Unless he was a wolf chasing a cold one. A vampire. He wouldn't not contact his imprint right? Six years ago when you disappeared for three weeks was it because you couldn't contact me as a wolf or because you couldn't control the shift yet? Also, you imprinted on me? There's no way in hell you didn't because what wolf would go after a girl that didn't belong to them, it would just cause a heartbreak which I know you were never for. It's why when you disappeared it confused me. When were you planning on-," Val started out in a cold tone but her voice kept getting softer and softer until the anger was replaced by hurt. Paul had stopped her by talking by pulling her close to his warm body and holding her tight. She was shivering more and she hadn't even realized. She really needed to invest in a jacket or break down and wear that purple hoodie. He held her close for a few moments before pulling himself back to place his hands on the sides of her face.

"Valerie I wanted to tell you. But imagine being eighteen and you've been with the same girl since you were fourteen. You were gonna marry this girl, have kids with her and grow old with her. Then one day you fight with her over something silly and the next day you phase into a giant killing wolf. The one from the legends. Then imagine being told that imprints are also real. I couldn't picture you not being my imprint so for three weeks I was angry and frustrated and hated everything. I had to end up buying Sam three new front doors with my savings. By the time I finally calmed down and went to go see you, see if my love for you was as true as I felt it was...you were gone. I wanted to call. I wanted to text. Fuck, I even have emails drafted. But I never could bring myself to send any or do anything. I thought you were doing your English major but when the postcards started coming in I knew you were just trying to escape it. I knew you were always safe though when Jen got a postcard each month. Her and I would both wait by the mailbox like a couple of dogs. Richard told me time and time again you'd be back, just to be patient. I was, for six years and damn he was right. The circumstances weren't the best but you came back. I am going to bust my ass to prove to you that imprint or no imprint that I am who you're suppose to be with forever," Paul was whispering towards the end while holding Vals face still. Her big brown eyes were filled with tears and her heart ached. He waited for her because he knew she never stopped loving him. His love was as real as he always said it was, the imprint proved it. Val wanted nothing more then to reach up and kiss this man like she use to do all the time but instead she backed away out of his embrace.

"Paul, I just need time to think about everything right now. Come to terms with everything I think. I'll call you. I'll get Jen, you just sleep tonight," Val walked back through the woods trying to hold the tears back. Paul followed behind her but was silent, giving her space. He knew this all could be a shock, he remembered Kim fainting and ignoring Jared for a whole month when she was told. Val figured this all out on her own, she disappeared for six years and hell, Paul would wait another six if needed for his girl. Val got into her car and turned it on, cranking the heat. Paul walked in the garage but stopped listening for her. Val broke down into heartbreaking sobs and all Paul wanted was to run and comfort her. He had yet again hurt her without meaning to.

"Paul, space man. She'll be okay," Quil said as he poked his head out from the office door. They both watched as Val pulled out of the parking lot and head to the school. The sobs still feeling their ears.

**My power went out today so I was delayed on everything! Anyway, enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow. Check out my others. Thank you! **


	9. 9

**Sex warning. **

Val and Paul did not see each other again until the night of the bonfire. Jen had finally begged enough to where Val agreed to let her go but only with her supervision. Kim was already gone with Jared to help set up but Val had to admit, Kim was being nicer ever since she was made aware that Val connected the dots. She helped pick up Jen from school and helped her do her homework while waiting for Val to get home from work before leaving. Kim also helped Val cope, she talked her through the crying sessions she was having daily and the panic attacks she would have nightly. Unfortunately for Paul, Jared was also seeing everything that was happening to Val after finding out so Paul was also seeing everything through the shared pack mind. Paul wanted nothing more then to hold her, help her, but instead he gave her space. Only bringing her the daily morning drinks of course, leaving them on the front porch before dashing off into the woods before she opened the door.

Jen was bouncing by the front door when Val walked out of the living room both ready to go but only one excited. Jen was wearing a black sweater with blue jeans and pink hiking boots along with a pink jacket tied around her waist for later when it got cold. She wore her hair in low pigtails and wore her glasses that Val just took her to get since their dad never did. Val was wearing her glasses in solidarity to show her that they weren't so bad. Val was also wearing a black v-neck T-shirt with a pair of acid jeans and her black hiking boots. She had the purple hoodie tied around her waist, it was a peace sign for Paul if he was there. Which Embry has said that he was definitely coming.

"Are we ready?" Jen asked before opening the front door and running to the car, she wasted no time. Val pulled out her phone before locking up the house and sent a quick message.

_Meet me at the old spot tonight on the cliffs. When I walk away from the group, follow_

Val knew Paul would follow her to the ends of the earth if she'd let him. They drove to the beach in silence, the stories wouldn't start until 8 when it was completely pitch black around them minus the fire but Val was planning on walking off before then to talk to Paul. Her phone dinged but she ignored it. She knew it would be Paul saying okay. Once Val parked though Jen threw open her door and took off to where everyone was setting up while Val checked her phone anyways.

_Okay Val, just no cliff diving like old times...it'll be too dark _

Val rolled her eyes, he was never concerned before about her cliff diving even in the dark, she was a great swimmer and he knew this. She got out the car and walked over to the group slowly, she tried to pick out who was all there. Quil, Embry and two younger boys she didn't recognize were tossing a football around. Leah and who she assumed was Seth baby Clearwater sat next to Kyle while they started the fire to get it blazing by the time Billy came around. Emily, Kim, Jen and a younger child stood at the food table finishing the setup. Sam and Paul were by the grill doing all the cooked food, Val tried not to stare at Paul who was shirtless except a pair of jeans. God, he was gorgeous.

"Valley! Catch!" Embry called out before Val turned around and saw a ball hurling towards her face. She caught it but someone also caught her when she started going backwards from the force of the throw. Paul. He help her get steady before letting go of her body.

"Nice catch as always," Paul complimented her before taking a step back and looking down, she could see him freeze on the hoodie that was wrapped around her waist.

"You brought it? You aren't giving it back are you?" Paul had fear in his eyes when he met hers. That's a hoodie that he gave her when they first started dating. Plus, it wouldn't fit him now.

"You wish. No, it's a peace symbol between us. We can talk more later," Val told him before handing him the football to toss back to the boys who were waiting, eavesdropping. Val walked over to her sisters and was instantly brought into a hug by Emily.

"I was hoping you would have stopped by the house by now but obviously you've gotten too busy to see me," Emily scolded her playfully before offering her a beer which she gladly took. Emily was Vals babysitter when she was a younger kid and acted as a older sister when she needed it. When she herself couldn't act like one because she didn't know what to do. Emily taught her how to cook for the family and keep things in order which helped, up until she left because she never taught any of that to Kim.

"I've been a bit busy," Val told her honestly, avoiding looking at the scars on her face. She remembered when she first saw a few months before she had left and thought how awful they had looked but now she just wondered how she got them. Was it from one of the wolves here?

"So I heard you learned our secret, figured it out all by yourself. You were always so smart," Emily spoke again knocking Val out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah," Val wasn't sure to be proud she figured it out or mad that she figured it out.

"Val, you haven't met Claire right? Well, she's only five so no you wouldn't have," Emily pointed to the little girl sneaking a cookie and running away.

"No, I haven't. Who is she?" Val asked before taking a giant gulp of her beer. If she was going to talk to Paul alone then she'd need some courage.

"My cousins youngest. Quils...imprint. Not like a relationship imprint but more of a babysitter dynamic. Brother, sister. The imprint is always the controller of the relationship. Remember that," Emily tapped the side of Vals head before going to sit on a blanket that was laid out next to the drink cooler. Val laid next to her while Kim went to walk the beach with Jared and Jen went to play with the two boys Val still didn't know.

"Who are they?" Val asked rolling on her stomach chugging most of the beer. She pointed to the two boys now playing tag with her baby sister.

"Brady and Collin. The youngest wolves but also the goofiest. Always together. Jen doesn't know about any of the supernatural, she just knows we're good people," Emily took a few sips of her own beer after she explained.

"Will she know tonight?" Val was concerned for her younger sisters well being if she was to find all this out. It took a toll on Val and Kim said it took a toll on her for a little bit, she didn't want that to happen to her twelve year old sister.

"No, she won't know unless one of them imprints in her which I doubt because Sam says no other rez kids look like they're about to phase and these guys have all met her before," Emily was sure Jen was safe from this world.

"That makes me feel better," Val reached into the drink cooler and grabbed another beer.

"How about you and Paul? What's happening with that?" Emily asked with raised eyebrows. She had to listen to the heartbroken pup for the past six years so this drama was to die for.

"I'm going to talk to him tonight. Find out what's the next step I guess. I've done nothing but cry and break plates for the past two weeks without him around," Val had to go out last night after work and buy more plates since she broke all the old ones. It wasn't her best coping mechanism but she didn't have many other options.

"Just remember, you're the one in control. He'll do whatever you want," Emily winked at Sam who was walking up with two grill pans full of hot food.

"Ladies better get the food before the wolves do," Sam told them before turning to catch the football that was hurtling towards him.

"Food?" Emily asked before getting up to help herself along with the other girls get plates ready. Val just shook her head, once Emily turned her back she quickly downed the rest of the second beer before grabbing a third. She stood up and walked towards the water, taking off her boots and socks as she went. Once she reached the edge she placed her shoes in the sand and rolled up her pants so they didn't get wet and threw the hoodie down as well. She walked into the freezing water with her beer still in her hand. The water wouldn't be warm until at least June and even then it would only stay until maybe the beginning of August. She walked out until her calves were completely in the dark water, for some reason though it soothed her. She had seen many beaches over the last few years but none would ever beat the one right in front of her now.

"A little cold don't you think?" Kim asked as she started wading out into the water herself. Kim was wearing a lavender summer dress which she had hiked up along with a white jean jacket. Jared started walking back to the rest of the group, giving them some time alone.

"Nope, just perfect," Val took another long drink before looking out into the ocean again.

"Paul said you were gonna talk to him later," Kim steadied herself beside her sister as a wave rocked them back some. She was not a strong swimmer like Val but she knew she was safe beside her.

"I think just to clear the air. I can't get the heartbroken look he had on his face when I walked away from him," Val had barely slept since that night. All she's done is binge old movies they always watched together and eat her weight in vanilla ice cream. Kim didn't know though Val hadn't taken her medicine for three days which meant a manic episode could hit soon.

"It'll all work out, its suppose to," Kim steadied herself again as another wave worked its way in. Val shook her head and sighed before taking another drink. The sun was going down anyways and she had enough courage to talk to Paul without screaming at him.

"Come on, let's get you in before you sweep away," Val was only half joking when she grabbed her sisters hand and helped her back to the beach. They both pulled their shoes back on and Val pulled her hoodie on to warm herself up a bit.

"Do me a favor, tell Paul to meet me," Val told Kim before turning and walking up the path to the cliffs. Kim didn't need to tell Paul anything though because he was already walking that way.

"Everything will be fine," Kim whispered to him as she jogged to meet up with the group. Jared has managed to save her a plate and her legs were freezing from the water. She was beginning to regret the long summer dress now. Val sat on the edge of the cliff, a place that always made Paul nervous. Once he made it up and saw her there he walked with caution.

"I thought I said no cliff diving," Paul knew even if she just jumped now that she would hit rocks, she was smarter then that.

"I never texted back," Val waved her hands in the air like it didn't matter before grabbing her beer and taking the last gulp of it. She should have grabbed another.

"You wanted to talk," Paul walked slowly to where she was. He was going to make sure he was in arms reach of her just in case.

"You imprinted on me," Val was bold with her statement. It was a fact. There was no lie so why would she beat around the bush?

"I did. But like I said, imprint or no imprint, I was...am yours forever," Paul crouched next to her as she swung her legs over the open air. She made him nervous even to this day.

"Emily said I have control over what we are," Val stated a fact again.

"Yes," Paul couldn't deny it. Val held all the cards. Paul had none.

"Then this is a peace offering Paul. We continue on how things were, have been. You are allowed at the house and around me. You tell me the truth even if you think you can't. You show me that you're someone worth my time again then we can see where this imprint takes us," Val looked over at Paul for the first time. Even in the dark with only the moon above them she could see the sparkle in his eyes. The love. The passion. The desire he held for her. Seeing that made her want to just start off on where they left off, three weeks before him phasing of course.

"I would want nothing more then to prove that," Paul whispered to her so lightly the wind almost carried the sentence away.

"Now, that's settled I think we need to get back to the group," Val turned and stood up from the edge only to tilt back slightly loosing her balance. Paul quickly shoot his hand out and caught her hoodie as she hung in the air before pulling her back to safety.

"Dammit Valerie!" Paul growled the sentence as he held the girl close to him. Val laughed lightly as she leaned her head on his chest.

"Oh...Pauly..." Val hadn't called him that name in years and just like before, it made his heart melt. Before Paul knew what was happening though Val was pulling his head down forcefully to make them height level. She stared into his eyes for a moment, he wasn't sure what she was doing but he could see them glazed over from the booze but also something else. A wild gleam shined inside of them.

"Val...?" He laid his hands on her waist underneath her hoodie and pulled her body closer having his head lean over hers again. Val moved her arms to hold the sides of his face.

"Kiss me," Val whispered as she leaned closer to his lips. He of course didn't think twice. He closed the gap between them and crushed his lips down on top of hers. She instantly met his kiss and moved her hands up into his hair like she use to do. She tugged gently on his short hair now, driving him wild. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his torso, he felt her lock her legs around him. Val deepened the kiss by tracing her tongue against his lips asking for him to open his mouth which he gladly did. Val slid her hands down his back feeling the muscles beneath her fingertips as Paul slid his hands up her back feeling the warmth of her skin. Both of their minds foggy with the others taste and touch that they weren't sure how long they stayed like that making out until Val pulled away to breath. Paul took that moment to kiss down her neck and the top of her chest that was exposed to him. Her chest was heaving as she took in the cold night air, she had sobered up from that kiss but she didn't care what was happening at this point. Her body was in need of his touch. Val found her hands back in his hair tugging harder now which made small moans escape his lips.

"Val," Paul whispered against her silky skin as he held her tighter to his body, he could feel the heat and wetness coming from her core. He wanted nothing more then to be buried inside of her, he had missed how she use to feel underneath of him.

"Paul, put me down," Val whispered and just like that he was slowly lowering her down back on to her feet but she started pushing his chest. Pushing him back on to the ground before climbing on top of him.

"Val?" Paul raised his eyebrows as she pulled her hoodie off of her and tucked it beneath of his head like a pillow.

"Did you really miss me?" Val asked him as she went to kiss below his ear, his weak spot. He let out a small whimper before biting his bottom lip. He could feel himself getting harder but knew he was not allowed to push this situation.

"More then you'll ever know," Paul managed to get out as she began kissing down his chest. God, she had missed his body. His touch. His voice. She missed turning him on, teasing him.

"Do you still love me?" Val asked another question as she kissed his pants line, she knew he was hard. It was obvious to see and feel, all she wanted to do was let him take her right then and there. She knew he could feel the hole that was left inside of her from all of the heartache.

"More than air Val, forever," Paul whispered the words he use to tell her growing up. That he loved her more than air and he always would. Imprint or no imprint, Val was always meant to end up with him.

"I tried so hard to stop loving you...to forget you...to hate you..." Val would talk inbetween kisses back up to his mouth. Once they locked lips again though Paul flipped them over and had her legs wrapped around him again, letting him grind into her core as he bit her bottom lip.

"I never stopped loving you...wanting you...needing you. God, you are so beautiful," Paul whispers against her face as he left light kisses. Val tightened her legs around his waist more letting him grind into her again. She let out a moan while tossing her head back, she wanted him inside of now. She reached down and buttoned his pants which he took as a sign and started undoing hers. They both threw their pants beside them before Paul helped her get her shirt over her head. All she was left in was a black matching undie set which he wanted nothing more then to rip off. A cold breeze whipped by which made her shiver so he laid her back on the ground with his pants now underneath of her body to put a barrier between her and the earth as he covered her body with his own. She wrapped her legs around him again as she felt his body heat take over hers.

"I don't want to push you too far," Paul whispered as he felt her start sliding his boxers off with her feet, something he always loved when she did.

"I'll tell you when to stop but right now I need you. I need to feel you Paul," Val whispered in his ear before he started to pull her panties to the side. They kissed lightly a few times before Paul pulled back

"Val...are you sure? Once I do this there is no going back. No more ignoring me. No more denying this. We do this and that's it, the imprint is sealed and will only grow stronger," Paul was now hovering above her enterence. His wolf was telling him to just take it but he knew better.

"Paul...please. I'm sober, I want this, I want you. I can't deny this anymore. I can't deny you anymore. I've tried and all it does is hurt. I'm tired of hurting," Val tightened her legs a little giving him the okay. He gently kissed her face as he slowly slid inside of her. Val whimpered, she didn't remember him being as big as he felt but maybe it was also a wolf thing. Or maybe not having sex for six years. He moved slowly, pushing cautiously inside of her until all 8 inches was in. He waited for her to adjust to the size before slowly rocking back and forth causing moans to escape both of their lips.

"Val, do you remember what I told you the first time?" Paul was referring back to the time they first had sex. It was right after a high school football game and they did it in the front seat of Paul's old truck.

"You'll never want anyone else," Val answered as she dug her nails into his back. He started rocking a bit faster and harder, picking up speed like he wanting nothing more then to make her cum.

"I'll never want anyone else," Paul mirrored her words as he slammed his dick into her. He pulled his face back to watch her bite her lip and roll her eyes back a little. He knew he was doing all the right things.

"Fuck..." Val moaned as he continued. Even their first time wasn't like this. Their first time was too soft and too slow, too much like the movies but at the same time it was special. Paul had treated her with nothing but kindness and love as he kept her calm through the pain. This time it was all passion and long lost love finally reuniting.

"You've never looked more beautiful," Paul whispered against her lips as he pulled all the way out before slamming himself back into her wetness, making her throw her head back and arch her back. She knew she was close and he definitely knew he was close. But unfortunately, the problem was the two idiots currently walking up the path to make sure they hadn't killed one another.

"Paul? Val? You guys still up here?" Brady and Collin called out in unison.

"Fucking Christ...you get dressed," Paul quickly helped up Val as he picked up his jeans off the ground and threw them on. He jogged over to meet the two teenage dumbasses as Val quickly threw her hoodie, jeans and boots. She grabbed her empty beer bottle not wanting to litter and ran her fingers through her short mop fixing any tell-tale sign of what was just happening.

"We were having a conversation you idiots," Val began scolding the two young pups before walking back down the cliff to the fire where the group was listening to the stories. Brady and Collin apologized multiple times but they both ignored them as Paul jogged up to catch Vals hand. This might just be the turn of a new leaf.

**Review. Enjoy. Favorite. Follow. Thank you! **


	10. 10

The new leaf only lasted a few days though before Val was found unconscious in the bathtub at two in the afternoon, an empty bottle of ambien found on the counter. Embry was worried when she didn't show up for work, he thought maybe she was playing hookie with Paul but when he called the garage at lunch time he learned that Paul was indeed there. Embry quickly hung up not wanting to alert Paul to his missing imprint and instead texted Kim who said that her sister had been acting off the last few days. Not sleeping, not eating, only drinking coffee and going through her old bedroom. Kim realized a little too late though that her sister was going through an episode and something bad was about to happen. Kim was the one who found her laying still in the cold water, chest not rising and lips tinted blue. She frantically dialed 911 before stopping, she knew if Val was taken to the hospital then it was a possibility of her gaurdianship being taken away. Kim then collected herself quickly before dialing Emily's number.

"Emily! I need help! Val took a whole bottom of sleeping pills and is out. I need help!" Kim was near tears as set the phone on the sink and unplugged the drain.

"I'll be right there!" Emily told her as she hung up. Sam asked what was going on but Emily ignored him, she knew if she told him then soon the whole pack would know. Kim was able to pull her sisters body out of the tub and on to the tile floor. She checked for a pulse and after holding her breath for what seemed like forever she finally got one, faint but there. She then rushed to the bedroom and grabbed as many blankets as possible to throw on her. She cranked the heat to 90 and then started trying to wake Val.

"You can't die on me you bitch! We just made up! Things were going fine! Paul and you are back together! You know the secrets! You're back home! You fucking idiot, why would you stop your medication!?" Kim was screaming at her sister while trying to warm up her body. She then got the idea to turn her onto her side and stick her fingers down her throat. She tried a few times before Vals body finally jerked and vomit started coming up. Val rolled over and got on all fours puking onto the tile floor. Soon nothing but bile was coming up and she eventually collapsed back down.

"There you are you idiot," Kim chuckled to herself as she realized Val was back to breathing normal. She just looked pale, cold and now covered in her own throw up.

"Kim?" Emily's voice sounded down by the front door, she could hear her frantic steps as she climbed to the top floor.

"Right here Emily. I got to her back. She's off her meds. Mind looking in that cabinet and grabbing me the liquid lithium? I can get her body adjusted to it again that way," Kim sighed and looked up at the ceiling, if there was something bigger up there in the universe she was thanking it silently.

"Here you go, let's get her cleaned up and in bed shall we?" We can just say she has the flu," Emily grabbed wash clothes and began to wet them before the team worked together on cleaning the unconscious girl off and shoving the liquid down her throat. Emily then worked on cleaning the mess off the floor before Kim wrapped her arms around Vals body and started dragging her down the hallway. Once she reached her room she pushed open the door and laid her on the bed the best she could. Yes, Val was only about 115 pounds but Kim could barely lift 60 pounds on her good days. Kim found the purple hoodie and slid it over her sisters head and then just threw on a pair of boxers that were in the dresser. It also confirmed that Paul definitely use to stay here without their dad ever knowing. Once Val was dressed Kim just pushed her on her bed more and threw some blanket on her before shutting the door and going to find Emily.

"Mess is cleaned up and everything is in the wash," Emily told Kim before wiping her face with the back of her sleeve. They both walked into the kitchen where they sat silently at the table before Emily finally got up and made coffee.

"Why do you think she stopped taking her medication?" Emily finally asked as she sat two mugs on the table. Kim grabbed hers and held it in between her hands thinking for a moment.

"Sometimes she stops taking her meds to feel things. She use to describe lithium as something that made her mind foggy and moods dull," Kim she took the same medication but she only took a small dose. Doctors found her case not as severe as her sisters was.

"She'll be okay though right?" Emily remembered seeing Val off her meds before and how different she'd act. How upbeat, happy, carefree she always seemed but then she always remembers how it ended. Sad. Val always fell into a deep spiraling sadness that no one was ever able to pull her from. They kept liquid lithium in the house for when she fell into those spouts to lace her drinks with it so her body could get what it so desperately needed.

"She'll be fine. When she wakes up I'll fill her in on the lie," Kim finally took a drink of her coffee when she heard the front door close. Her eyes went wide.

"What lie?" Paul was standing with Jen, both soaked from running through the rain to get to the house. Paul knew something was up when neither girl answered but just kept looking at each other.

"What lie? Where is Val? I know she wasn't at work, Embry called," Paul didn't wait for an answer though before going up the steps, skipping two at a time. He marched down the hallway while Kim and Emily ran after him yelling for him to stop. He flung the door open in hopes that his love would be in there because if she had up and disappeared again after the other night he would have been crushed. But thankfully his prayers were answered and she was in bed snoring softly.

"She okay?" Paul turned around with a soft tone now that he heard the girl breathe. The sound always relaxed him.

"Sick. I'm pretty sure the flu so I gave her some knock out cold meds. Should be good as new in a few days," Emily patted Paul on the shoulder before reaching for the bedroom doorknob and shutting it.

"The flu? In April?" Paul was confused because the flu usually ended in February around the town but he didn't push it anymore. If Emily said she took care of his imprint then he'd have to believe it or his alpha would probably kill him for calling her a liar.

"Kim! Why did you run out at school? What was so important -," Jared slammed the front door and made everyone whip around with death glares. They all shushed him not wanting to wake her. Poor Jen stood still in the hallway.

"Is that why she hasn't been eating?" Jen finally asked with her head turned to the side. Jen noticed her sisters funny mood but thought nothing of it.

"Yup. Speaking of food who wants to go to Emily's for dinner? Let Val sleep in peace," Kim gave a force smile before walking down the steps and grabbing Jen and Jared by the hands. Paul looked like he was about to protest but Emily grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"Let her rest. Bother her later," Emily told him as they both walked outside and made a dash to their cars. Emily could only hope that Paul didn't find out they lied to him about what was going on.

**Three days later **Val woke up groggy and confused. Her eyes were heavy and her body was begging to eat. She slid out of bed and felt around on her nightstand until she found her glasses. She slid them on before looking at the alarm clock. Red numbers read 2:24am. She had a few hours until she had to be up to go to work. She then fumbled for her phone before reading the missed texts.

_How everything is okay, miss you here, Embry is dumb._

_ -Leah_

_Hope you're feeling better Valley -Embry_

_You have the flu. That's what we told everyone. We'll talk whenever you wake up. Lithium is back in your pill box in your bag. -Kim_

The flu? Why would they have to tell anyone she had the flu? She opened her door softly before walking down the steps and into the kitchen. She was rubbing her face thinking about how foggy she felt, the ambien really must of worked and helped her sleep since it was twelve hours past when she took them.

"Valerie! You're awake! I thought the flu was going to kill you there for a minute," Paul jumped up from his seat at the kitchen table. He had milk and cereal out along with his phone propped up watching videos. Val squeezed the sides of her head, the noise was hurting.

"The flu? How long was I out?" Val ignored his outstretched arms as she went and filled her hands full of water from the sink, slurping it down.

"Three days. Emily said you had the flu and she gave you some knock out cold stuff. How are you feeling?" Paul stayed put by the table watching her movements. She went for the fridge and scavenged for leftovers until she found a Tupperware container that held leftover grilled chicken. She grabbed it and started just eating it out of the bowl with her fingers.

"Val?" Paul took a step closer with worried eyes. He remembered seeing her like this before but he couldn't place when.

"Val?" Paul laid his hand gently on his shoulder before it clicked in her head that he was speaking to her.

"Right, the flu. I feel fine baby," Val winked at him with a slight smile before continuing to eat. Paul felt reassured that she wasn't ignoring him again, just zoned out. He guided her to the table and helped her in a chair as he filled up a glass of water. She drank it happily before getting back up and refilling it.

"You going to work tomorrow? Do you feel up to that? Embry honestly wouldn't care if you took the day off, it's Thursday anyways," Paul finished his cereal before cleaning up any mess he had made.

"I don't know yet...I'll decide in the morning," Val told him as she stood up to put her now empty dish in the sink. She drank another glass of water before letting out a yawn.

"Come on, let's get you in bed. Rest is the best thing for you," Paul grabbed her hand to led her back upstairs quietly to not wake anyone in the house.

"What are you doing here?" Val asked once the bedroom door was shut and she climbed into her bed, him hesitatingly following her. He hasn't been in this bed since everything had happened and he was scared that it would bring back old bad memories.

"My patrol ended. I was coming to check on you but was hungry," Paul pulled the covers over both of them and let her adjust around him before he wrapped his arms around her frame.

"I need a shower in the morning," Val sighed before closing her eyes grateful that Emily had lied to her. She would have to text her tomorrow and apologize, no one wants to deal with what just happened.

"I'll help you," Paul growled playfully in her ear before closing his own eyes. He was ready for the best four hours of sleep of his life.


	11. 11

**Long wait for an update but life has been busy. Thanks for sticking through the wait. Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow. I have other stories. **

Val sat at her desk trying to concentrate on the screen. She was alone in the office with only the phone calls and radio to make noise. Everybody had brought the flu lie especially because Val looked terrible. She had lost some weight in the course of a few days. She had bags under her eyes despite all the sleep and her skin was paler then it ever had been. Paul tried to convince her to just stay home but she refused. She had to get back into a normal groove again or she would sprial. Jen was worried about Val but also bought the flu lie, no one told her otherwise because they didn't want her to worry about anything else. Her second parent already died, she didn't need to worry about her oldest sister also dying. Vals cell phone buzzed inside her desk drawer, she knew exactly who it was. Someone she avoided this morning by leaving the house super early, claiming she had a lot to catch up on.

_We need to talk -Kim_

Val rolled her eyes. She knew how concerned her sister was but she also knew she was fine. That she didn't mean to take so many but she was so tired that she thought she needed that many.

_Kim I had an episode. I'm back on my meds. They are in my purse now and I have an alarm set again. Everything is fine. - Val_

Val didn't want to anger Kim because if she did that then there was a chance of her telling Jared and it getting back to Paul. Paul was already trying to mend their relationship to what it once was, he didn't have to be reminded of how fucked up and broken her brain was.

_You tried to kill yourself dude -Kim _

Kim was sneaking her phone under the table at lunch so Jared didn't see what she was talking about. Jared was already suspicious because she was acting weird about Val but he tried to give her space.

"Kim? Want some of my cookie? Emily made it," Jared tried to get his girlfriends attention but with no luck. Kim just stared at the table in front of her, keeping her hands under the table.

_I did not! I was in an episode and didn't realize what I was doing. I was so tired. I wasn't try to kill myself. Why would I? I'm sorry you found me. I'm sorry about what I did. It won't happen again. -Val_

Kim snorted before shaking her head. She tucked her phone in between her legs trying to keep calm so she wouldn't just explode on her sister and yell at Jared just for sitting there.

"Kim?" Jared tapped the table in front of her face this time and was able to catch her attention. Kim looked up to see him holding out a chocolate chip cookie with a small smile on his face. She sighed, she was getting to heavy into Vals shit today.

"I'm sorry, thanks for the cookie," Kim took the cookie before holding it in her mouth and turning her attention back to the phone. She knew the bell was going to ring soon so she was going to have to type fast.

_Just get it together because when I turn 18 and you're still doing things like that then I'm going for custody of Jen. I love you, sorry for being harsh. -Kim _

Val sighed as she read the message, she knew Kim would go through with it. She didn't have time to text back before she heard the bells above the door jingle. She placed her phone back in her desk and looked up to see Paul covered in oil and grease.

"Hey sweetheart," Paul held up a bottle of water and a brown paper bag. He sat the items on her desk before walking into the break room and grabbing a chair for himself. He set himself up at the edge of her desk and started pulling things out of the bag.

"What are you doing here?" Val asked while praying she still looked like shit. She even wore sweatpants and the purple hoodie today just to add to the lie. She watched two peanut butter sandwiches get laid out and two chocolate chip cookies.

"Courtesy of Emily. I didn't want to eat break alone so I thought we could spilt mine," Paul gave a tired smile to his imprint before unwrapping his sandwich and taking a bite. He was starving but he was always willing to spilt his food with Val.

"Oh, well thank you. I really appreciate it," Val picked at some of her food quietly. She was praying for more phone calls or Embry to walk in but sadly no.

"You okay? You seem out of it," Paul butted in to her thoughts with a worried look on his face. Val took a long drink of the water before nodding.

"Just out of it still, ya know?" Val offered a small smile but Paul just shook his head. He knew her better, his guy was telling him something was up.

"No, no, somethings wrong. What is it?" Paul pulled his eyebrows together as he begun cleaning up the lunch mess. He knew he had to get back to the shop soon.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong," Val shook her head insisting she was okay. She turned back to her computer so she wouldn't start fidgeting, the sign she's lying. She could not let Paul find out what happened. He would never let her out of his sight again.

"Lies, I can tell when you're lying. I've always been able to tell imprint or not," Paul laid his hands flat on Embrys desk, his back towards Val. Val continued typing while trying to think of what to say next.

"Paul, I'm fine. I'm just still tired," Val had to stick to the lie even if it meant Paul finding the truth and being hurt. She knew he'd forgive her in the end if he found out.

"Valerie! Why are you lying? You slept for days. Then when you did wake up you ate like you've never eaten before. Days before you got sick you didn't sleep for days. I mean, when I could come over after patrols you'd be in the house cleaning something that didn't need to be cleaned. Then what, the flu? Sam told me that Emily got a frantic phone call from Kim the day you got 'sick' but she refused to tell Sam who it was at the time. What was going on? What is going on?" Paul whipped around with anger floating in his normal kind eyes, she had only seen him look at her like this a few times in their many years together. Once, in freshman year when Nick Chaney hit on her during gym class and Val flirted back without thinking; that was before her meds had started working properly. Another time was in junior year when Val stopped her meds for a little bit and cliff dived at night without him, it terrified Paul so much that he yelled at her as soon as he found out the next day but listening to stories in the hallway about how she jumped during a bonfire. Paul was grounded that night so he didn't make it. The third time he had yelled at her was about college, right before he changed and Val ran away from all her problems. Now, this is the fourth time. Val felt her anger raising to the surface as she herself stood up from her desk and balled up her fists.

"You know what Paul, I am lying! I wasn't sick. When have I ever gotten sick? Never! No, I stopped taking my lithium weeks ago to feel something from my dad dying and seeing you again and because I wasn't sleeping I was so fucking tired that I took sleeping meds but I took too much without thinking! So I overdosed by accident, Kim found me and Emily saved me. I'm back on my meds and I'm fine!" Val threw her hands in the air and let out a frustrated moan at the end. Paul stood silent, staring for a moment taking everything that was just shouted at him in.

"You overdosed? No one thought to tell me? You stopped your meds so you would feel something? Do you not feel anything with me Val? Or...did you stop taking your meds before we had sex and got back together? Is that when you started feeling things again?" Paul was now whispering, his anger fleeting. Val took in the heartbreaking look on his face and made a move to go and hold him, tell them that she definitely felt things even on the lithium but before she could Paul just shook his head and walked out the door. Leaving the bells jingling above the door moving. Val felt tears flood her eyes before she opened the door herself and take off outside looking around the parking lot. Of course, he didn't drive. He ran here. Val took off into the woods and began shouting his name, he couldn't have gotten too far yet right? She ran and yelled for about ten minutes before her clothes were drenched. She sighed and fell to her knees before pounding the ground. She could only hope that Paul would show up to the house tonight after his patrol so she could explain that she had always loved him, on or off the meds. Before or after the imprint. He was the only one who she wanted.


	12. 12

Three weeks have gone by and there was no sign of Paul. Val was worried when she returned home the first day from work and didn't find Paul in the kitchen. She worried more when two days later Jared said he didn't show up for patrol. She worried at the mark of week one when he still didn't show up to her house even to drop Jen off from after school or for either job. Val began to worry more when she couldn't reach him by calling or texting. She was starting to even wander the woods looking for him but everytime she would just run into Embry or Quil who would force her to leave. By the third week came along Val was sick of it. Val was angry now instead of worried. She was pissed. She was furious. How dare he ignore her. How dare he disappear. How dare he just assume and not let her explain anything.

"That's it!" Val slammed her hands on her desk one rainy afternoon at work. The phones just finished ringing and she was by herself like usual. She was fed up with his little game. Val decided to march out into the rain and into the nearby woods where he disappeared to three weeks away. Val walked a good while before starting to shout.

"Come out you coward!" Val yelled and stood still looking around her. It was raining but warm for springtime. She knew one of the guys would probably hear her and turn her back to the office but this was the best shot she'd have.

"Paul! You have to be out here, right? Where else would you be? Not at home. Not at work. Jared said you've been skipping shifts. So I know you haven't been busy, just ghosting me you son of a bitch!" Val stomped her foot letting the mud splash on to her jeans. A few more minutes she walked again farther up the hill in front of her. She knew these woods like the back of her hand so she knew how to get out if needed.

"I swear to god," Val muttered under her breath as she tucked her glasses into her back pocket. She regretted not wearing her contacts today. The rain was picking up more then before. It was picking up enough to start making things hard to see even in the woods with the trees above blocking a lot of the water.

"Paul! You fucking coward. I swear to god when I see you next I'm kicking you in the balls," Val screamed again and went to turn to leave. She was planning on going back to the office and finding a dry extra uniform. Instead she was met by a still figure who looked frozen.

"That's not very lady like of you to say," the man who looked like a statue finally spoke. His voice was like a melody. His skin was pale as chalk. His slicked black hair looked like something out of the 50s. His black suit looked too neat to be out in the muddy woods especially in this weather. His eyes were what made Val stand as still as possible, not even breathing. His eyes were pitch black, like something out of a horror movie.

"What is it? Cat got your tongue? Or maybe...a wolf?" The man chuckled as he took a step forward which made Val take one back. Her memory of the legends told her exactly what this man was. A cold one. A vampire. The man moved again so Val did too. She knew she wouldn't be able to outrun him. She knew this would probably be the end of it all.

"Now, now, I do like a meal that plays a game of chase but I am starving and have no patience for that right now," the man lunged and before Val could even turn to run he had her. He lifted her up by the throat with a sparkle in his eye. Val opened up her mouth to talk or even scream but nothing could come out. He was cutting off her air supply.

_Goodbye Jen and Kim. Goodbye Paul. I'm so fucking sorry. _


	13. 13

Val woke up shivering and dizzy. Her teeth rattled as she tried to get her eyes to adjust to her dark surroundings. She smelled rust which meant blood but she also smelled water. Not ocean water, it wasn't salty but more fresh water. Like a lake or a pond even maybe. She knew she wasn't in La Push but other then that she had no clue where she was. Val sat up slowly and tried to hug herself, get some sort of warmth back into her body. Silence was all around her which she hoped meant she was alone. She squinted into the darkness around her to see better. She could see some light trying to peak in the distance in between shadows. Val slowly stood up and found her balance. She tip toed to the creek of light she saw. She went to reach into her back pocket for her glasses she knew she placed there when she was in the woods. When she put them on though the glass was cracked on her left lense but she could still use them. She saw she was in a damp cave of some sort. It was dark still but she could still see the wet rock formation all around her. Once she got closer to the light she realized it was coming from an opening. She ran her hands along the cave while trying to be cautious not to trip. The ground was sleek and she was missing her shoes she had on before. Soon she got to the opening and saw the sun high in the sky meaning it was afternoon. She looked out and saw at least 100 foot drop into the water below.

"Fuck," Val whispered and squinted out to see if she recognized anything around her. She knew she was on a high cave probably one that's located in a cliff. She saw woods around her and they were tall and brilliant green which meant she was still in Washington somewhere. She looked behind her and saw nothing but darkness still. She knew if the vampire that took was still around then it would most likely be back there and not in the sunlight. She looked back at the drop and wondered what was below her. Was it just water? Or did that water have something in it? She sighed knowing she'd be better not thinking about it and just doing it. She cracked her neck and took a deep breath before she walked back a few feet. She knew the ground was slippery but she also knew this was nothing more then just cliff diving in a new environment. She took off her glasses and slipped them into her shirt and hooked them on to her bra.

"One, two...three," Val took off running hearing her feet echo inside the cave before she finally flew out and into the open air. The adrenaline of being close to freedom ran through her veins. She knew she would have about a 50 foot swim to the shore but she knew she could do it. Paul and her spent any time they could in high school swimming. She knew she had it in her. She was hurtling towards the water rapidly and before she knew it she was in deep water. Once she stopped sinking she began to push herself up until she reached the surface. She gasped for breath and calmed her body down before she began swimming towards the shore. She knew she wasn't suppose to be mad at Paul but in a way she was. In a way this was his fault. Right? If he hadn't assumed and started to ignore her then she wouldn't have gone looking for him in the woods. She kept swimming until she was tired but then kept going. She had no time to quit. Soon enough she was dragging herself on to the rocky shore that surrounding the lake. She turned and laid on her back letting the sun hit her bruised skin. The blood had mostly washed off in the lake but she knew there was still cuts on her. She knew she hadn't been but she was definitely wondering why the vampire took her if not to feed off of her or kill her. Unless...that's what the cuts were from...

"No, no, keep going, get to whatever place you can and call Paul...Emily...Kim," Val was exhausted as she stood up and stumbled away dripping wet. It was spring so the air was warm enough to have a breeze going. Val walked through the woods around her, holding on to the trees for support. The sun was no longer beating down on her but getting hidden by the huge trees. She began shivering and wishing for Paul's warmth or at least the damn hoodie. After what seemed like forever she saw a little log cabin with two cars parked out in front of it. She knew that meant people were there. Hopefully people anyways. Val walked towards the cabin and took a peek inside the window. She could see a kitchen table with a pizza box open on it along with a few empty beer bottles. She could see one person sitting on their phone at the end of the table. Val knew this was her chance. She went towards to the front door and knocked lightly, she didn't know if she was being followed or if the vampire just left her for dead up in that cave. She knocked again when she didn't hear anything.

"Hello?" She heard a woman through the door say. Val would be nervous too if she heard a knock on her house in the middle of the woods.

"Please, please open. I need to make a call," Val spoke quietly not that it really mattered. If the vampire was around she knew that he could probably hear her no matter what. The front door opened to a woman in hiking gear with a confused look. Once she saw Val though her eyes widened and the woman quickly grabbed her and helped her inside. Val must really look worst then she thought she did.

"Here is my phone. I'll get the first aid kit," the lady without hesitation handing her the cell phone before taking off somewhere in the cabin. Val looked at the date and noticed she had been gone a week. The fact that she swam and walked all the way here after being knocked out for a week was shocking. Val looked at the numbers and wondered who to call. Paul or Kim? Paul would most likely be in wolf form right? Looking for her? Val decided on Kim.

"Hello? Val?" Kim's voice sounded frantic as she answered the phone. Val began crying not realizing how much she was holding back. She also realized she had no meds for a week. Her chemical imbalance was all over the place.

"Kim...I...I don't know where I am," Val told her honestly as she looked for the woman to come back. She looked around the table at the pizza box and didn't see anything on it that could give her a clue.

"Well...what's around you?" Kim was getting more frantic now wondering if the phone call was going to drop. Val could hear other voices in the back now talking about who was on the phone and what was happening. She didn't hear Paul at all though. She also didn't hear Sam or Embry.

"Here's the first aid kit," the woman finally came back and sat down in front of Val ready to work on her body. She also brought clean dry clothes which was extra and appreciated.

"Ma'am, where am I?" Val asked while Kim held her breath and hushed the others that were with her.

"Oh, Provo River Falls. This is mine and my husbands cabin," the woman asked while pulling out ointments and bandaids and gauzes.

"Did you hear that?" Val asked Kim as she felt herself getting weaker. She was tired now and hungry. Adrenaline leaving.

"Yes, we're coming," Kim told her before they hung up. Kim would call the lady back once they got closer to get an exact address but at least for now they knew where to go.

"I'll go alert the boys," Seth said with an eager smile on his face before leaving the house. It was go time. Time to get Val back and find the bloodsucker who did this.


	14. 14

**This is all in Paul's point of view from their big fight to his disappearance to the rescue of Val. Enjoy. Favorite. Follow. Review. Thank you. **

I thought the imprint would fix any bad blood that was between Val and I. It was suppose to, right? Then again none of the other guys ever had this issue. I have known Val since forever. I loved her since the moment I saw her walk into our first period history class when we were 13. I loved her when she sat next to me in her black dress and jean jacket with her grumpy face. Her long wild black hair would tickle my arm when it sat on the desk. Her bubblegum that she chewed everyday during that class soon became my favorite smell. It took me a whole year to work up the courage to talk to her. Once I finally got the courage though I never stopped talking to her or about her.

_"My name is Paul," I finally said after winter break. Val looked up from her notebook to look at my outstretched hand. She scrunched her face up and looked up into my eyes. My heart stopped then. _

_"Yeah, I know, I've been sitting next to you for months now dude," Val shook my hand before turning back to writing. She was trying to copy down what was on the board. She was always the best at taking notes. _

_"But this is the first time I've talked to you," I told her with a smug look like it was something to be proud of. _

_"I just thought you hated girls," Val just shrugged. I didn't phase her or make her nervous like other girls when I spoke to them. She was the only girl I wanted to talk to for the rest of my life. _

She was beautiful. She was smart. She was funny. She was everything I could have ever wanted in a person. I always knew she would be the person I'd end up with, even after I phased I knew it. I felt it in my bones.

When I first phased I didn't know what to do. I felt like a monster. I was a monster. A part of me was meant to kill vampires. Let me say that again, to kill vampires. Who would love that? How could someone love that? How could Val love that? Val would surely find me a monster too. She had been through enough in her life she didn't need that too. After a few weeks though I came to terms with who I was and what I was. I knew I had to go confront her and hope when I saw her eyes that I would imprint but that didn't happen. When I showed up at her house finally her dad opened the door with a sad look on his face.

_"Paul, she tried to let you know," Richard stepped aside to let me in from the rain. Kim sat at the kitchen table surrounded by textbooks while Jen was laying on the couch watching a Disney movie, both didn't look up to say hi._

_"What do you mean?" I looked up the stairs to her room to see the door shut. The door was never shut. Richard sighed and shook his head before walking into the kitchen to stir whatever was bubbling on the stove. Val was the cook, not him. _

_"She left. She tried to get in touch but I think she took the hint son," Richard cringed at the nickname he gave me when I first started coming around. What hint? I must have said that out loud because he rolled his eyes at me. _

_"You broke up with her? Just had a fight and that was it? I really thought you had more in your then that," Richard took the pot off the burner before stirring it again. It was burnt but I knew he wouldn't admit it. _

_"No, no, no I didn't break up with her! Are you crazy? Why would I ever do that? Where is she? I need to explain myself," I took off towards the staircase upstairs but Kim's voice stopped me. It sounded harsh, something I wasn't use to hearing from Kim. _

_"She's gone thanks to you idiot. You disappeared and she left because she thought you broke up with her and she couldn't stand being here anymore!" Kim stood up and slammed her textbook before marching past me and up the stairs into her own room. I began to shake, anger fueling me. How could she leave? How dare she leave!_

_"Paul, I think you should go for now. Come back when you're calm," Richard had opened the front door by then and was waiting for me to leave with worry in his eyes. I sighed and knew I had to leave. I couldn't phase here, not like Sam. _

Time felt like it could go on forever with Val up until she left. We had spent every day with each other since we were 14 and now what? We walked each other to our classes everyday. We sat with each other at lunch. I sat with her at her kitchen table while she did homework and tried her best to explain to me mine. I sat with her when she got sad over things I didn't understand. I sat with her on her mother's birthday and death date. I sat with her on both of her sisters birthday and her dads. I brought her coffee and orange juice every morning when I learned that was something her father use to bring her mother when they were young.

_"Coffee and orange juice. Coffee to wake you up and orange juice for the goods in it," Val winked at me and laughed as she sipped her coffee she just grabbed from the store. She had already put the orange juice in her backpack for later. _

_"Why?" I asked laughing as I took a drink of my water. We had started walking to school together while her siblings would ride the bus. It gave us extra time together with no interruptions. _

_"My dad use to bring these to my mom every day when they met back in college. He still made sure she had coffee and orange juice every morning right up until the day she died," Val shrugged like it was nothing but the spark in her eye told me otherwise. _

For six years I did nothing but live in a routine. Wake up, go to the shop and work, go check on the girls and Richard to see what they were up to. Fix the things around the house Richard would forget and made sure the girls had edible food around. I tried my best not to enter Vals room. The one time I tried Jen threw a shoe at me. I knew going in that room would only cause me to go crazy anyways. I knew where she was though at all times and that she was alive thanks to Jen which helped ease my heart a bit. I was still heartbroken over the fact that she left but I knew she was alive and well and that was good enough for the time being. I couldn't go chase after her anyways, Sam wouldn't let me leave the pack to do so. Then finally and unfortunately fate called out and she was brought back to me. Richard had died and Val was suppose to come back to be the guardian for the girls.

_"Of course she's not here," Kim muttered under her breath as everyone took their seats in the church. She was still pissed at her sister for leaving. _

_"She'll be here," Jen argued but was hushed by Emily. _

_"Now is not the time," Emily warned the two with her own set of puffy eyes. We all sat quietly as the pastor began speaking but was soon taken back by the doors opening and Val walking down the aisle towards the seat that was saved for her up front. Her hair was now short but she was as beautiful as ever. I could barely contain myself but Sam had a good grip on me just in case. I wasn't even paying attention because before I knew it she along with Kim and Jen were running out of the room. Myself and Jared didn't even hesitate to follow and we knew the others would come soon enough. I stood watching in the rain as Val, Jen and Kim all spat words at each other before finally Emily took Jen away and before Val took off again I stopped her. The moment our eyes connected again I felt myself being hurtled into space. Falling and never landing, the tingly sensation took over my whole body. Val was talking which made my body tie itself to hers, she was my gravity now and soon I realized what was keeping me standing was Val. I had imprinted on Val. _

Things had been going well between us up until a few weeks ago when she had an episode and apparently tried to kill herself. She says otherwise but after everyone lied for her and covered the truth, I'm not sure if I can believe it was just an accident. I thought we were making progress but I guess we weren't. I knew she was furious with me. I would hear her in the woods calling for me. I would hear Jared telling me about her crying at the house in her room at night or her ranting in the mornings. I was being stubborn and I knew this. I was dragging this fight out for probably longer then it needed to be dragged out for but the moment I go to apologize she's not there.

_"Hey, where are you?" I shouted into the office. I looked at her desk to see her not there. I walk into the break room to see that was also empty. Where was she? Her car was still outside. The bells above the door jingled and he got excited thinking it was her. _

_"Hey buddy, long time no see," Embry said nonchalantly as he walked into the break room with a case of water to put in the fridge._

_"Where's Val?" I asked feeling my gut turn, something was wrong. _

_"What do you mean? Her car is here," Embry rolled his eyes at me as he knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. He went in and saw no one was in there, the light wasn't even on. Embry looked panicked as well for a moment before we both took off towards the front door and into the woods. We picked up the scent instantly. Vampire._

We searched for days on end, the entire pack did. We were all exhausted and worn down. Eventually we started taking shifts and I only took a break when Sam forced me to. I was starting to panic when it had been a week with no leads, both of them just gone. Kim was being the brave one though, she was keeping everyone in check, especially me.

_"Paul, you need to man up and find her. This is not the time to break," she yelled at me when I started to breakdown when we found her shoes on the edge of the La Push line. I was beginning to fear she was really gone for good and the last thing that happened between us was a fight. A fight where I wouldn't even let her talk. _

_"What if-," I began but Kims scream cut me off. _

_"No! Don't you dare! She is out there and you will find her!" Kim yelled one my face while Jared tried to gently pull her away with an apologetic look. _

Finally though, Kim received a phone call. It was her. Val had called from a woman's phone and was alive. Half of us started that way while the other hung back at Emily's getting medical supplies together. Quil volunteered for drive so that way we had a car to put her in to get her back safely instead of just carrying her through the woods or putting her on a bus. Seth was the most excited about this while Leah and I were more serious. We didn't know what we were going to walk in to. She could be extremely hurt. The vampire could be with her still. This could be a trap somehow. We had to be ready. After what felt like forever we caught her scent around midnight. We followed it until it led us to a cabin with lights still on. Once we were all phased back we quickly got dressed. Leah and Seth stood guard watching and smelling for any hint of leech because as far as we know he was still out there. Quil sat in the car flipping through radio stations without a care like this wasn't a high alert thing. I knocked on the cabin with my stomach twisting. I was nervous of what I was about to see. I was nervous she was still going to be mad at me.

"You must be here for Valerie," a woman opened the door with a robe on. She looked exhausted. She smelled clean, like she just cleaned herself and the whole place with bleach.

"I am," I finally got the words out my mouth as I followed her inside. She pointed towards the couch where I saw a body laying underneath a pile of blankets. She was right next to the fire, it made her skin glow despite all the bruises and cuts I would see on her face. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. This had all happened because I was stubborn and didn't cave in sooner. This had all happened because I didn't let her explain. This had all happened because I started a stupid fight.

I was officially the worst imprint there was.


	15. 15

**This chapter isn't very long but I have another one in the works right now and should be up by tonight. **

Val heard her stomach growl. She tried to roll over to her side so she could ignore it and continue to sleep but hissed in pain. She opened her eyes and squinted in the darkness around her. She immediately shot up and fought the scream bubbling in her throat. Was she still in the cave? Did she not escape? Was it all just a dream? She frantically looked around but that's when she realized she wasn't in the cave anymore. She was on something soft and warm. She was in a house that smelled like cookies permanently.

Emily's house.

"You need to lay back down," she instantly knew the voice belonged to Paul but she couldn't find him in the dark. She heard him get up from a chair in the room and going to turn on the lamp by the wall. When the light finally came on and her eyes adjusted she saw him in a shape she never saw him in before. His hair shaggy and unkept. Bags under his eyes darker then his skin. A beard has started growing, something she's never seen before. He looked like a different man but his eyes still showed that he was indeed her Paul.

"I'm fine," she squeaked out but she didn't even believe herself. She felt sick. She felt dizzy. Her stomach growled again.

"Emily said you can have some broth when you woke up, would you like some?" Paul asked gently. He didn't want to startle her. He didn't want to ignite a fight the moment she first woke up. Val just nodded, she was too exhausted for much else. Paul nodded back and left the room to go into a dark kitchen. Val sat watching where he had went to before turning to herself. She looked at her body and felt the itchiness of the gauzes that were wrapped around her body. She then remembered the bruises and cuts that were all over her. She remembered her thoughts about the vampire feeding from her. Had she been right?

"Here, drink this. Emily told me to get her when you woke but I think that can wait until morning," Paul brought out a tray with a steaming bowl on it along with a glass of water. Once it was on her lap Val grabbed the water first and chugged it. Once she was done Paul took it and went to fill it back up. Val moved to sipping the hot broth. Her stomach growled again when the liquid hit her lips. She winced for a spilt second, she realized her lips were chapped or cut open for the first time. Paul came back in and sat the water down in front of her before sitting at the end of the couch, barely touching her feet.

"How bad do I look?" Val asked distracting herself from any other thoughts floating in her head. She didn't want to start a fight. She didn't want to be mad at him but unfortunately a part of her was. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and forget everything that happened but her body held her back.

"Honest or die?" Paul asked the famous question they first started asking each other when it came to hard things.

_"Honest or die?" Val asked Paul when they were 16 after History class when had done nothing all day but stare at his notebook. She began to worry. Paul stopped in his tracks when she asked, he wasn't prepared for that. He knew she cared about him and enjoyed their relationship but he didn't think she'd care like this. _

_"Paul, honest or die? What is wrong? You haven't even said hello today," Val walked in front of him and stared hard. Anger was floating in her eyes but so was fear. Was she scared he was going to break up with her? _

_"Come on," Paul grabbed her hand and led her outside to the alley between the high school and the middle school. It was always their hideaway. _

_"If you're going to break up with me then just do it," Val told me as he continued to drag her until they were in the middle of the alley where there was some overhead shelter from the rain. _

_"You're stupid. I'm not breaking up with you. It's just...my parents are divorcing which I guess is good right? No more fights or screaming but...," Paul looked at his shoes. He was sad and she knew it. Instead of saying anything more she just wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged. _

"Honest," Val told him with a small smile tugging at her lips. She could definitely feel the cuts now.

"You look like hell," Paul grinned widely and chuckled lowly. He was telling the truth. She looked like hell but even in this state he found her beautiful. Her shirt curly hair was unruly and greasy. Her skin was beginning to return to a normal color but the cuts were taking a bit longer to heal up. He could still smell the vampire in her skin and it made him sick but he tried to pretend that it wasn't there. He didn't want to be rude and tell her to go shower right this second.

"You don't look so good yourself," Val told him with a simple shrug. She would admit that the beard and unkeptness looked sexy on him. She knew he hated it, he looked like his dad this way.

"We'll have to clean up but right now, sleep," Paul took the tray that was sitting on Vals lap. Her stomach still growled but she didn't care anymore. She felt his warmth through the blanket and knew she was safe. Even if they were both saving a big fight for tomorrow, they were both satisfied with that for now.


	16. 16

"Well, why then? Where did you go?" Val shouted at in Paul's face in the morning. Val simply asked him what had happened, why had he just ignored her for weeks on end. She knew deep down that she was starting the fight but she didn't think it would escalate into this. They still fought like children it seems. The whole house had gone outside so they could fight in the living room, they all knew this was coming too. To them Paul was the temperamental wolf but when it came to Val he was the calm and relaxed one. They weren't sure what to expect but Sam lingered by the door just in cause he needed to pull him away from the situation.

"I never left! I was always around here! Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Paul shouted back feeling the anger feel his veins. He has always tried to be cool with her, the sesniable one but right now he could be anything but that.

"Are you kidding me? So what about all the time I shouted in the woods? What about all the phone calls and texts? Where the fuck were you when that bastard took me?" Val yelled and took a step closer. She was never afraid of challenging Paul and she still wasn't. Paul was Paul.

"I was around but I was...too late," Paul got quieter now. Val narrowed her eyes, she was ready to strike.

"Yeah, you're always too late aren't you Paul," Val swallowed hard before walking around him towards the front door. She still had no shoes on and walking hurt due to her hiking in the woods to get away from the lake. Val opened the front door and ignored all the looks from the men around her. Kim was sitting on the porch step but when she saw her sister she stood up and held out a hand for her to use as a crutch down the steps.

"Valerie wait!" Paul shouted from inside but Val was already taking off towards the car that was parked close by. Kim sent an apologetic look behind her at everyone before helping her sister in the car. Kim quickly ran to the driver side before climbing in herself and starting the car up. Paul was being held back by Sam on the porch while Jared blocked the steps. Paul was shaking, vibrating, he was pissed.

"He was worried about you the whole time," Kim finally broke the silence as they drove back to their home. Val couldn't wait to shower and change. She was exhausted still and still haven't seen herself in a mirror yet.

"Yeah, well where was he three weeks before? You know he's one to talk about imprinting and how big it is and then boom, disappears," Val knew what the next words out of Kim's mouth would be and she braced herself.

"You disappeared for how many years again? Six?" Kim knew she shouldn't be harsh on her sister right now. She also knew what Paul went through all those years and it was nothing like what Val did the last three weeks.

"Maybe it was better that way," Val was being stubborn. She was being a little asshole and she knew it but she couldn't stop it from coming out of her mouth.

"You know that's not true. You love him, you've always loved him Val. You both just need to put the bullshit past aside and get over it," Kim rolled her eyes as she pulled into the driveway. Jen was staying over a friends house for the weekend so they didn't have to worry about that. Kim and Emily both made sure no one knew that Val had disappeared because they didn't need social services on them.

"Well that's not gonna be today," Val opened her door and started hobbling inside. She went upstairs the best she could and went straight for the bathroom. She stepped out of her clothes and turned the shower on hot. She looked in the mirror for once and saw her body was covered in cuts all over. They were scabbed over but they were everywhere. That vampire was definitely feeding off of her. Her eyes were tired and dead inside, she needed sleep and food. Real food. She saw fading bruises but those didn't concern her. It was the giant X above her heart. She looked away when she felt the tears fill her eyes. She didn't want to see anymore. Once she stepped in the shower she was tempted to scream but didn't. The warmth hurt but it also reminded her of Paul's touch so she let it all hit her.

"I'm gonna our a pizza in the oven," Kim shouted through the door but Val said nothing. She took the soap and scrubbed her entire body so hard that some scabs opened up. She watched some blood go down the drain mixed with the soap bubbles and water. Once she was done she stopped the water but still stood there for too long because she began to feel dizzy. She was weak. She lowered herself until she was laying in the bathtub.

"Val?" Kim eventually knocked on the door when she heard the shower shut off but no Val stepped out even a half hour later.

"I need help," Val called out realizing she was one with the floor. Kim walked in and grabbed a towel before taking a deep breath. She hadn't seen her sisters body and Paul said it was scary. Emily backed that up too.

"Just hand it to me. You don't need to see everything," Val told her when she realized her sister's hesitation. Kim slipped the towel through the curtain and felt it leave her hand. Val slowly stood up and wrapped it around her before opening the curtain.

"Pizza is done," Kim whispered when she saw her sisters arms and legs. Cuts everywhere. This vampire was more then a monster and he deserved to be torn apart when the boys finally find him. He deserves to burn.

"Let me get dressed and I'll be there," Val walked towards her room. Her wounds felt new again but she held her breath with every step to ignore the pain. Once in her room she pulled on a pair of sweatpants and the purple hoodie. She put on a pair of soft socks before closing her door and going back down the steps to the living room where Kim had the food, drinks and a movie set up.

"Pretty in Pink was about to start so I thought we could watch it like old days," Kim sat on her side of the couch and tucked her phone underneath of her leg. She was waiting to see what Jared would say about Paul and if they found the leech yet.

"I'm sorry I left you," Val finally said the words she's been dreading to say as she sat carefully on the couch. She grabbed a slice of pizza and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I'm sorry I was such a shit and turned to you for everything. I didn't make it easy and neither did Jen. Or dad actually. We all depended on you too much and that wasn't fair," Kim laid a hand on Vals knee as a sign of peace. She loved her sister and was actually terrified she wouldn't have been found or even alive. She was just grateful that she was here now.

**Next chapter will be the make up fight and the chapter after that will probably be finding the vampire. Stay tuned. Review. Favorite. Follow. I have other stories. Enjoy! Thank you! **


End file.
